Enseñame a amar
by Liinah
Summary: Jack sobrevivió milagrosamente al Kraken, Sus amigos lo buscan desesperadamente y una jovencita de su pasado vuelve para sanarlo en cuerpo y alma. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Sobreviviendo una Traición

"**sobreviviendo una traición…"**

Una noche llena de silencio es la que rodea a los tripulantes del que fuera el gran Perla Negra, navío comandado por el que fuera el gran Capitán Jack Sparrow.

¿Están dispuestos a traspasar las fronteras de la mortalidad con tal de recuperar a Jack? - pregunta una hechicera de misteriosa presencia.

¡Sí! – respondieron al unísono todos los presentes menos Elizabeth Swann y William Turner.

Y ustedes… ¿qué responden?-vuelve a preguntar esta vez dirigiéndose a los jóvenes

Will mira a Elizabeth solicitando una respuesta inmediata a la pregunta de la mujer

- Claro…-responde cabizbaja la chica a lo que William Turner también responde positivamente.

- Así todos comenzaron a prepararse para el rescate de su capitán, las horas pasaban y cierta señorita no podía concentrarse en su labor por lo que la bruja se acercó a conversar.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Dalma la bruja tía de Jack Sparrow

- Lo estaré cuando encontremos a Jack y matemos a Davy Jones….-responde con la voz entrecortada

- ¿Lo quieres mucho no?..

- No puedo negar que le tengo afecto

- William es un buen hombre y no se merece lo que le estas haciendo, debes descubrir por qué le hiciste eso a Jack y por qué aún no le dices a Will la verdad… - dicho esto Dalma se aleja de Elizabeth.

La joven Swann queda muy sorprendida por lo que le acaba de decir esa mujer, es que acaso ella sabe las razones por las que hizo todo eso o simplemente trata de confundirla con respecto a sus sentimientos por Will, cualquiera fuera la razón tendría que aclarar su mente.

Por otra parte un muy cansado Jack trata de escapar de los tentáculos del monstruoso _Kraken_, al lograr su cometido, trata de alcanzar los restos de un bote de su querido Perla.Pensando que Sparrow ya está muerto Jones decide que es hora de retirarse para él y su querida mascota.

¡A las profundidades! - ordena a sus hombres – Jack Sparrow ya esta muerto – dicho esto Davy Jones se retira a sus aposentos junto con el cofre donde debería estar su aún latente corazón.

Los tripulantes del Holandés Errante siguen las órdenes de su capitán y se retiran junto con el Kraken, mientras que Jack flota en mar abierto agonizando.

A la mañana siguiente un barco navega cerca de ahí con bandera francesa, Susan Norrington está a bordo del "Halcón", orgullo de la armada francesa; una muchacha hermosa de una tez tan blanca como la luna, de cabellos dorados como el mismo sol y ojos celestes como el cielo, de no mas de veinte años observa el hermoso mar azul, de pronto algo llama su atención, un hombre flotando al parecer inconciente.

¡Eduardo! ¡Hay un hombre en el agua! – grita a su acompañante, el hombre se acerca al borde del barco y grita en tono autoritario "Hombre al agua", esa simple frase pone a toda la tripulación del navío a trabajar para rescatarlo.

Susan se acerca al hombre cuando logran subirlo, nota que esta muy mal y necesita ayuda urgentemente lo que ella ignora por completo es que ese hombre no es nada más ni nada menos que el capitán Jack Sparrow el pirata mas buscado por la armada de Port Royal justo el destino al que debe llegar ese barco.

- Necesita ser atendido… - comenta de inmediato – necesitaré vendas, un poco de alcohol, unas toallas y un poco de agua.

- tenemos gente que se puede encargar de él, no es necesario que tu lo hagas… - comenta Eduardo Swann sobrino del mismísimo gobernador Swann.

- Yo me encargaré de curarlo y que no se hable más del tema… - dice firmemente Susan Norrington

- como gustes…- se resigna Marco- Llévenlo abajo junto con todo lo que pidió la Señorita Norrington

Susan bajó junto con algunos hombres que llevaban al malherido Jack y otros que llevaban las cosas que pidió, al llegar lo recostaron y la joven comenzó a atenderlo, terminada su labor espero que recuperara el conocimiento para saber cosas acerca de él o por lo menos que le dijera su nombre.

Horas más tarde Jack despierta sobresaltado.

- Tranquilo… está en buenas manos – trata de calmar la muchacha

- ¿Donde estoy? – pregunta un desorientado pirata

- Está en el Halcón un barco francés ¿Cómo se llama? – sonríe la joven

- Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow….- responde con la voz entrecortada y sin imaginarse las consecuencias que traería decir su verdadero nombre en ese barco.

- Jack Sparrow…- susan sonríe al oír ese nombre - Haz cambiado mucho Jack, si no me hubieras dicho tu nombre no te reconozco

- ¿Como dices? – pregunta un confundido Jack

- Es normal que no me recuerdes, supongo que he cambiado ya no soy esa niña de 15 años que conociste en el puerto de Italia

- ¿Susan?

- Hola Capitán Sparrow, tanto tiempo sin verlo…

- Que agradable sorpresa, nunca pensé volverte a ver y menos en un barco francés

- Las cosas han cambiado, pero que te pasó porque estás en este estado ¿quién te dejó así?

- Pues verás….

Mientras Jack le cuenta toda la historia a su vieja amiga Susan Will, Elizabeth y los demás están en casa de Dalma resolviendo un pequeño problema

- ¿En qué vamos a viajar? – pregunta Gibbs

- En un barco que seguramente muchos ya han olvidado, fue el más temible en su tiempo hasta que llego el Perla Negra – responde la bruja

- ¿y cual es? – pregunta William

- Escorpión es su nombre y Robert Halliwell el nombre del que fuera su capitán, el mejor pirata de su época.

- que le paso ¿Porqué ya no es el capitán del Escorpión?

- Muchas historias hay, pero una sola es la verdadera, el buen Robert dio su vida por su hija

- ¿Qué le pasó? – pregunta Elizabeth incorporándose a la conversación

- Su hija se llamaba Susan Halliwell y era su único punto débil, cuando su esposa murió la pequeña niña se convirtió en sus ojos y su corazón, la llevaba a todas partes con él y le enseñó todo lo que se necesita para vivir en el mar, pero sus enemigos sabían de la existencia de la pequeña y no dudaron que en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad la matarían para vengarse de Robert.

- Es horrible… - comenta con espanto a joven

- y no termina ahí Robert dejó a su pequeña de diez año en tierra firme en las costas de Italia donde una amiga suya la cuidó como si fuera su hija incluso convenció a su marido y le dio su apellido para protegerla de los que quisieran acabar con la descendencia Halliwell, al poco tiempo a Robert le tendieron una emboscada y acabaron con su vida, desde entonces el Escorpión desapareció de los siete mares y llegó hasta mí sólo por coincidencia.

-Es horrible….

- Lo es Elizabeth, lo es

- y esa pequeña ¿esta viva aún?

-Eso paso hace muchos años ahora ella debe ser un poco menor que tu, bien ya no queda mucho tiempo, necesitan un capitán y les tengo el indicado

Por las escaleras baja un personaje muy familiar para todos ellos, es nada menos que el Capitán Barbosa

- ¿Qué hace el aquí? - pregunta un muy sorprendido Gibbs

- El los guiará

- ¿Donde esta Jack y mi nave? – pregunta burlonamente Barbosa

Mientas ellos terminan de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, Jack le cuenta a Susan lo que le sucedió

- y esa es toda la historia… - termina su relato el pirata

- ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba el hijo de Bootstrap Bill? – pregunta curiosa susan

- William…

- Es un nombre muy fuerte, debe ser un gran chico.

- Hey Harás que el capitán Sparrow se ponga celoso de su amigo…- comenta sonriente Jack

- Bueno capitán usted sabe que sólo hay un hombre que ocupa mi corazón… - responde seductoramente la joven

Jack había omitido totalmente a Elizabeth Swann y el beso que le dio para engañarlo y que se quedara en el Perla cuando el Kraken los atacó

- ¿Así? Y se podría saber quien es el afortunado

- Lo sabes muy bien Jack – Susan tiene un tono melancólico en su voz que Jack no pasa por alto

Lo sé pequeña, lo sé…. – Jack se acerca lentamente al rostro de Susan y cuando están a pocos centímetros de distancia Eduardo entra al camarote, Susan se aleja antes de el chico pueda darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

- ¿Todo bien aquí? – pregunta yendo al lado de Susan

- Si, su nombre es Teodoro Smith era el capitán de un navío llamado "Dama Negra"…- responde rápidamente la chica para no levantar sospechas.

- Pues bien capitán Smith de que puerto salió antes de que ocurriera aquella tragedia con su barco.

- Eduardo es mejor que dejes descansar al hombre cuando se reponga por completo nos dirá que fue lo que sucedió

- Tienes razón querida, bien dejémoslo descansar, vamos – dicho esto Eduardo sale de la habitación

- Enseguida te alcanzo

- ¿Te dijo querida? – pregunta Jack algo dolido

- Hablaremos después Jack debes descansar ahora – Susan trata de no ver a Jack a los ojos y se retira, pero Jack la detiene – dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, dime que sigo siendo el único que ocupa tu mente y corazón… - Jack de verdad se ve desesperado

- No quiero hablar de eso Jack, por ahora es mejor pensar en que haremos cuando lleguemos a Port Royal

- ¿Como dices?

- El Halcón se dirige a Port Royal voy a ver a mi hermano

- James Norrington

- Exacto

- ¿Y que tienes en mente?

- Por ahora debes descansar, llegaremos en cuatro días ya se me ocurrirá algo

- Aún no me respondes lo que te pregunte, dime que sigo siendo el único

- Descansa… - Susan se va del camarote lo más rápido que puede.


	2. ¿Me quieres?

"… **¿Me quieres?..."**

Jack no puede tranquilizarse, por mucho tiempo trato de arrancar ese sentimiento que esa mujer había sembrado en él, la quería mucho es verdad, pero no pretendía enamorarse, eso no estaba en sus planes en aquellos momentos y nunca pensó que el hecho de tener competencia por su corazón le importara en lo más mínimo; Ahora ni siquiera el sentimiento que Elizabeth despertó en él le importaba, sólo quería recuperar el amor de su pequeña niña.

Las horas pasaron y jack estaba más estable y sus heridas ya no le dolían tanto, decidió salir a cubierta para tomar un poco de aire y si le era posible hablar con susan.

-Ah Capitán Smith que gusto verlo en pie – saluda Eduardo – Aún no me he presentado, Soy El teniente Eduardo Swann de la armada francesa, mucho gusto

- El gusto es mío teniente, le quiero agradecer su hospitalidad y que me halla salvado la vida

- No hay problema, a quien debe agradecerle es mi prometida la señorita Susan Norrington, ahora mismo vamos a Port Royal a celebrar nuestro compromiso junto a nuestras familias

- ¿Son ingleses? Si me permite la pregunta

- Es apropiado, cuando conocí a Susan vivía en Italia, pero hace un año se mudo a Francia con su abuela materna aunque ambos somos ingleses

- Han recorrido mucho

- Al parecer no tanto como Susan quisiera, a ella le apasiona el mar, debo admitir que me cuesta mucho trabajo bajarla de los barcos y dejarla en tierra firme

- Les deseo mucha suerte en su compromiso Teniente Swann

- Muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpa debo ir a atender algunos asuntos – dicho esto Eduardo se aleja

Jack aprovecha la oportunidad para acercarse a Susan y charlar un rato.

- Bello paisaje ¿no?

- Es una de las cosas que me hace amar el mar y querer estar siempre en los barcos

- Esa es la sangre pirata que te llama al océano

- Ese es un hermoso secreto que llevo desde que mi padre murió

- Así que tu prometido no sabe nada… - la voz de Jack tiene un tono de dolor

- No quiero hablar de eso

- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a olvidarme Susan?

- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar del tema Jack, no me hace bien

- ¿Y crees que a mi si?

- Si te sientes mejor jamás te he olvidado, he vivido por los últimos cuatro años atada a tu recuerdo y la esperanza de que algún día volvieras a buscarme y me llevaras contigo en el Perla Negra.

- Han ocurrido ciertos inconvenientes – Jack nota el dolor en las palabras de Susan, su pequeña pirata estaba sufriendo con su recuerdo y eso era algo que no podía soportar

- Si y no sólo de tu parte Jack, mi padre adoptivo quiere que me case con Eduardo por simple conveniencia, ya que la hija del gobernador Swann no se caso con mi hermano por estar enamorada de un herrero quieren casarme con el sobrino del gobernador

Susan había nombrado la espina en el corazón de Jack, Elizabeth Swann, si Susan supiera que el la conocía y peor aún que sentía algo por aquella mujer jamás podría reconquistarla

- Tú no lo amas

- No, pero que puedo hacer mi padre es quien lo decidió

- ¡Él no es tu padre Susan!

- No lo es, pero fue él quien me dio su apellido para protegerme y me ha cuidado por los últimos nueve años

- Se ve que eres una noble mujer, pero no por eso puedes condenar tu felicidad

- y que quieres que haga Jack, ¿que me tire en este mismo momento a tus brazos sabiendo que haré sufrir a un buen hombre que no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de una mujer que en lo único que puede pensar es en un hombre que probablemente sólo la quiere como quien quiere a una niña indefensa?

- Yo jamás te he visto como una niña indefensa

- No digas lo que no crees

- Susan… yo de verdad te quiero y no podría soportar verte casada con otro

- Capitán Sparrow lo lamento pero es el destino que nos tocó vivir, si me disculpa tengo asuntos pendientes - Susan estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era cierto que amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Jack Sparrow, quería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y tenía el plan perfecto para hacerlo sin ningún cargo de conciencia, pero no podía dejar que el lo supiera por ahora – nos veremos después – se despide y se va

Pero mientras Jack está tratando de que su "Pequeña Pirata" no se case en el hogar de Dalma todos quieren saber que está pasando.

- ¿Qué hace Barbosa aquí? – pregunta un confundido Will

- Él será el capitán del Escorpión y William Turner su primero al mando. Barbosa es el único que conoce a que se están enfrentando cuando de las fronteras de la mortalidad

- Tiene razón Will, lo necesitamos si queremos encontrar a Jack – trata de calmar Elizabeth

- y te importa mucho encontrarlo ¿no es así?

- No me trates así – a Elizabeth le duelen las palabras de desprecio que utiliza Will hacia ella, es cierto que tiene la culpa de que a Jack le halla pasado eso, pero está arrepentida de corazón – lo único que quiero es que lo encontremos y poder aclarar todo Will

- Lo mismo quiero yo, bueno capitán Barbosa acepto que sea el capitán del Escorpión, pero no hará nada que no aprobemos

- Como guste joven Turner, me basta con que me hallan dado una segunda oportunidad

- Bien ahora que todo esta claro aborden la nave, todo está listo sólo deben zarpar

- ¡Sí! – responden todos al unísono

Todos los ex tripulantes del Perla Negra suben al Escorpión al mando del Capitán Barbosa y William Turner

- ¿Cuáles son las primeras órdenes Capitán? – pregunta Gibbs

- Primero que nada fijen curso hacia el norte a toda vela y luego quiero que todos estén armados por si se nos presenta algún peligro

- como ordene

Will se acerca a Barbosa

- espero que no trames nada

- No tengo intenciones ocultas si se refiere a eso, sólo los ayudo a cambio de que me devuelvan la vida en este mundo, lo que venga después con respecto a mí no es de su importancia joven Turner

- Por tu bien lo espero – dicho esto Will se retira

Las horas pasaban y el Escorpión ya había zarpado, todos en aquel barco trabajaban sin decir palabra alguna, pero en el camarote principal una joven lloraba en silencio por la desesperación de no encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

"_Por qué me siento así con respecto a mis sentimientos por Jack, supuestamente lo espose al Perla para salvarnos, a nosotros no nos quería el Kraken, lo quería a él. A veces pienso que sólo lo hice para alejarlo de mi relación con Will, no quiero lastimarlo, pero no puedo olvidar ese beso que lo llevó a la muerte, si tuviera la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente no se lo que haría…"_

Eso son los pensamientos cada vez más confusos que tiene Elizabeth Swann en su mente, mientras todos los demás a bordo trabajan para rescatar al Capitán Sparrow

Y mientras Elizabeth se debate entre sus sentimientos, en el Halcón Susan está decidida a hablar con Eduardo acerca de su compromiso

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta Susan desde la puerta del camarote principal

- Claro querida pasa – responde Eduardo

- Tenemos que hablar

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- No, bueno malo para nosotros

- no te entiendo

- Eduardo no podemos seguir adelante con el compromiso

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Por qué no se puede?

- ya no te podemos seguir engañándonos este matrimonio es por simple conveniencia tu no me quieres y yo tampoco te quiero a ti

- yo si te quiero, es más me agradaba la idea de hacerte mi esposa, eres hermosa y algún día llegaré a amarte

- Pero yo no puedo, tu me quieres sólo por mi apariencia

- también eres muy inteligente y te encanta el mar, no me puedes hacer esto no a vísperas del compromiso

- lo siento, no sabes como me duele tener que decirte esto, pero ya no puedo volver atrás por más que lo intente mis sentimientos hacia ti no pasan de una simple amistad

Eduardo se veía muy dolido y desesperado no iba a permitir que lo humillaran así en Port Royal y menos frente a su familia

- ¿En qué isla quieres desembarcar? – pregunta con una expresión muy fría

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ya me oíste elije una isla que te acomode para volver a Francia

- Así que piensas dejarme tirada en tierra firme

- ¡No voy a permitir que una mujer me humille de este modo frente a todos los que conozco iré a Port Royal para anunciar el rompimiento de nuestro compromiso y que yo fui quien te dejó! – el rostro del hombre expresaba más rabia que dolor

- Como gustes, ¡eres igual de orgulloso que tu tío! Déjame en la isla Santa Helena, tengo conocidos que me llevarán de nuevo a Francia

- Será como digas prepara tus cosas, estamos cerca de la isla llegaremos en dos horas – dicho esto Eduardo se retira de la habitación

Susan momentos después se dirige al camarote donde se encuentra Jack para darle la noticia

- Capitán Sparrow

- Susan pasa, ¿qué necesitas?

- que prepares tus cosas, en dos horas llegamos a la isla Santa Helena, desembarcaremos allí

- Pensé que iban Port Royal

- El barco va, pero nosotros Jack nos bajaremos en la isla… rompí mi compromiso con Eduardo y como comprenderás cuando a un hombre le lastiman el orgullo se enfurecen, prácticamente me echó del barco

- Es un maldito hijo de….

- Tranquilo Jack, este es tu pasaporte a la venganza y la libertad, como bien sabes soy una mujer común, pero también soy Capitana de un bello navío anclado en esa isla – Susan sonríe

- Pirata… -Jack también sonríe y se acerca a ella

Susan abraza a Jack como si en ello se le fuera la vida, después de cuatro años por fin lo podría abrazar con todo el amor que le tenía

- Te quiero demasiado como para casarme con otro

- Yo lo sé… -Jack la mira fijamente pocos segundos después le da un tierno beso el cual ella responde con la misma ternura.


	3. El Zafiro

"…**El Zafiro…"**

Lentamente Susan terminó el beso, para mirar dulcemente a los ojos de Jack

- ¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo con todas mis fuerzas?

- Sí creo que si, pero deberías recordármelo – Jack sonríe con mucha ternura, por fin tenía el amor de su Niña

- Bien debes apresurarte, estamos apunto de llegar

- Estoy listo recuerda que me salvaste con lo puesto nada más

-Susan ríe – Eres muy gracioso Jack, yo no llevaré nada, mi ropa favorita esta en el Zafiro

- ¿Así se llama tu barco?

-Sí, fue un regalo de mi padre, según él cuando me casara haría mi vida en ese barco junto a mi esposo y mis hijos y así llenaría de gloria el apellido Halliwell y él se sentiría orgulloso de mí – Susan derrama una lagrima levemente notoria que Jack no pasó por desapercibido

- ¿Lo extrañas mucho?

- Demasiado, por lo que supe lo mataron hace cinco años, creo que él no quería que lo viera en sus últimos momentos

- Él te amaba

- Lo sé y le agradezco todos los días por haberme enseñado a vivir y protegerme en el mar

Jack abraza a Susan con dulzura, era un momento mágico que ninguno de los lo quería romper moviéndose o pronunciando palabra alguna, pero mientras ellos estaban encantados por ese hechizo que sólo la gente enamorada puede conjurar, la tripulación del Escorpión navegaba raudamente en busca del ser perdido.

- ¡Fijen curso al Este! – ordena Barbosa

- Pero Capitán la última vez que vimos a Jack fue en el Norte

- Mi estimado señor Gibbs, Jack no es tonto y estoy más que seguro que escapó del Kraken antes de que este se lo comiera y lo enviara para siempre a las profundidades. Y aunque en este momento Sparrow estuviera muerto no seria en el mar, pondría mis manos al fuego por que llego a alguna isla y la que está más cerca y considerando la dirección del viento de los últimos días es la isla Santa Helena donde seguro se encuentra el Capitán Sparrow.

- Como diga capitán Barbosa, ¡Fijen curso al Este!

En otra parte del barco Elizabeth y Will conversan.

- Según Barbosa podemos estar más que seguros que encontraremos a Jack.

- Espero que vivo

- Te importa mucho lo que le pase ¿me equivoco?

- Es mi amigo Will, por su puesto que me importa lo que le pase

- ¿segura que no lo quieres como algo más?

- No digas estupideces Will

- ¡No son estupideces, yo sólo digo lo que creo porque mis ojos lo vieron! El beso que le diste a Jack no fue sólo para amarrarlo y así poder salvarnos.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- ¡Ya no tienes sentido que ocultes lo que sientes por él, ese beso lo diste con la pasión que nunca haz sentido por mí Elizabeth!

- Will, no… no es cierto lo hice para darnos tiempo

-¡Tiempo para que! ¡Jack no iba a bajarse del barco, él se iba a hundir con el Perla Negra sin necesidad de que tú lo besaras y mucho menos amarraras! – Will esta que arde de rabia y celos

- Lo siento

- ¡No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle una disculpa es a Jack, si está vivo debe estar pensando lo peor de ti! – Will se retira lo más rápido que puede del camarote.

Elizabeth llora con mas ganas que antes, ahora no sólo estaba confundida con sus sentimientos y la fidelidad que le tenía a Will si no que también se había ganado su odio y posiblemente el de Jack.

Pero mientras a Elizabeth se le partía el corazón, en el Halcón un hombre esta por explotar de rabia.

- ¡Susan! – grita Eduardo Swann

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿O ya te arrepentiste y me harás caminar por la tabla?

- No me tientes que puedo hacerlo, hemos llegado a la isla Santa Helena

- Bueno pues entonces me voy -

- Uno de mis hombres te llevará a tierra firme.

- No será necesario Teniente Swann – interviene Jack

- Capitán Smith ¿a qué se refiere?

- Yo también me quedaré aquí, agradezco mucho su ayuda y nunca terminaré de pagarle que me halla salvado la vida, pero mi madre vive en esta isla y me gustaría verla y descansar unos días en tierra si no le molesta

- Para nada me alegra saber que me fue posible ayudarlo, bueno entonces suban a un bote y vallan a la isla – Eduardo se despide dándole la mano y se fue inmediatamente

Jack camina con susan, se suben al bote y se dirigen a la isla

- Tu ex prometido de verdad es un imbécil, no se dio cuenta ni del tatuaje ni de la linda marca que ese idiota me dejó en el brazo

- No tenía porque saber que tenías eso en tu brazo, recuerda que él no te conoce y que no eres buscado en Francia

- Buen punto – de pronto Jack ve un Gran barco tan lindo como el Perla Negra - ¿ese es tu barco?

- Sí

- Interesante, estoy impresionado

Una vez que llegaron a tierra, Jack ayudó a bajar a Susan y fueron directamente al navío

- Bien te presento al "Zafiro" que al igual que el Perla Negra es una joya del mar

- Es hermoso

De pronto un hombre se les acerca – Bienvenida Señorita Susan, que gusto tenerla por aquí

- Hola Miguel

- ¿A qué debo que nos honre con su presencia el día de hoy?

- Vengo con el nuevo capitán del Zafiro Miguel, el es el capitán Jack Sparrow

- Mucho gusto – saluda Jack

- El gusto es mío, tenemos nuevo capitán, eso quiere decir que el Zafiro zarpará pronto

- Es correcto zarparemos mañana como a las nueve de la mañana, ¿te parece?

- Por supuesto señorita

- Pues bien dile a los demás las indicaciones y comiencen a preparar todo

- como ordene – Miguel va a cumplir con lo encargado y Jack y Susan se quedan solos

- quedé impresionado, eres toda una capitana linda

- No, yo sólo soy la primera al mando Jack, al Zafiro ahora lo mandas tú

- Pero es tu barco no podría aceptarlo

- Justamente porque es mi barco, dejo como capitán a quien me plazca, sino aceptas mi propuesta te hago saltar por la borda ¿queda claro? – Susan pone una voz autoritaria digna de una capitana

- Como ordene señorita Halliwell

- Bien, pero por ahora iremos a relajarnos a una linda posada cerca del puerto y así aprovecho de sacarme esta ropa que me está matando – Ríe

- Si quieres puedo te ayudar a cambiarte – Ofrece Jack desvergonzadamente

- No es necesario, aunque debo admitir que es una oferta tentadora – Susan sonríe seductoramente

- Es una lástima, bueno pues vamos – Jack toma la mano de Susan y se dirigen a una pequeña posada cerca del puerto donde los atienden como reyes, al parecer todos conocen a Susan Norrington en esa isla y la respetan como la pirata mas joven y hermosa de los siete mares.

Al llegar a la habitación a Jack le asalta una interrogante acerca de la vida de Susan, bueno en realidad son varias preguntas que quiere hacerle

- ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos cuatro años? – pregunta repentinamente Jack

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- Pues cuando llegamos a la posada todo el mundo te saludó como si te conociera desde hace años y la última vez que te vi eras sólo una niña con corazón de aventurera

- Las cosas han cambiado, en esta isla soy una de las piratas más respetadas, ya no soy la niña con ansias de aventura ahora soy la mujer aventurera que siempre quise ser

- ¿y el apellido no pesa en la isla? todo el mundo sabe que el comodoro Norrington es uno de los enemigos permanentes de los piratas

- Mi hermano no tiene renombre en esta isla, aquí todos saben que no soy la hermana sanguínea de James Norrington, esta isla es como mi casa cada persona que habita aquí me quiere como parte de su familia y yo los quiero como tal

- Me sorprendes señorita Halliwell

- Al igual que tu Jack soy una caja de sorpresas – Susan ríe

- Y nos llevaremos muy bien por ello – Jack la besa con ternura y ella sólo le puede corresponder, es difícil no hacerlo considerando que es el hombre que ama más que a su propia vida

Pero mientras, en otra parte aunque no muy lejos de allí un barco está apunto de llegar a tierra firme

- Capitán, estamos apunto de llegar-informa Gibbs a Barbosa

- Perfecto, señor Gibbs avíseles a los demás que desembarcaremos, no es necesario que llevemos armas, la isla está poblada de gente honesta y piratas retirados no será ninguna amenaza

- Como ordene – Gibbs obedece y va a avisar al resto

- Joven Turner, estamos apunto de llegar a la isla Santa Helena, desembarcaremos ahí – anuncia Barbosa

- ¿No se supone que íbamos hacia el norte?

- Así era, pero estoy más que seguro que nuestro buen Jack está en esa isla

- Como puedes estar tan seguro de ello si no lo haz visto desde hace como un año

- Llámelo sexto sentido, avísele a la señorita Swann también los quiero a todos aquí en menos de diez minutos

- de acuerdo yo le aviso – Will se fue a buscar a Elizabeth

Will entra al camarote de Elizabeth

- Estamos por llegar a la isla Santa Helena, Barbosa está seguro que Jack está ahí

- ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro?

- no lo sé, pero en estos momentos no tenemos otra opción que confiar en sus sentidos

- Tienes razón

- Barbosa nos quiere ver en este momento, vamos desembarcaremos en quince minutos.

- Vamos – los dos jóvenes se dirigen a cubierta

Ya en cubierta, están todos reunidos con Barbosa

- Bien, ¿ven esa isla? Se llama Santa Helena, allí son todos buena gente así que no habrás problema y no tendrán que ir armados, estoy más que seguro que ahí se encuentra su querido capitán Sparrow, así que suelten los botes, el Escorpión se quedará lejos, porque como sabrán este navío era de Robert Halliwell y él era muy conocido aquí y no quiero levantar falsa esperanza entre estas personas. ¿¡Queda claro!?

- si capitán – todos acatan las ordenes del capitán y comienzan a soltar los botes

Will, Elizabeth y Barbosa son los primeros en abordar los botes, luego de un par de minutos están todos listos y se dirigen a tierra, una vez allí desembarcaron y comenzaron a preguntar a los hombres del puerto

- Disculpe Señor ¿Usted ha visto a un hombre llamado Jack Sparrow? – pregunta Will a Miguel uno de los hombres del Zafiro

- ¿Quién busca al capitán Jack Sparrow? – pregunta desconfiadamente

- William Turner

- él está con nuestra capitana Susan Norrington, se encuentran en la posada Siete mares – Aunque Miguel Sabía la historia de Susan y que su verdadero apellido era Halliwell sabía que debía ser nombrada como Susan Norrington

- O sea que está vivo, muchas gracias buen hombre – Will se despide y corre a darles la noticia a los demás

Minutos después Elizabeth y él, por acuerdo de todos, van camino a la posada Siete mares donde se encuentra Jack, quien venía saliendo de la posada para tomar aire puro y dejar que Susan se cambiara de ropa

- ¡¡Jack!! - grita Elizabeth estallando de felicidad

- ¿Elizabeth? ¿William? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta un muy pero muy sorprendido Jack

- que gusto verte sano y salvo Jack – dice Elizabeth

- Si y no es gracias a ti cariño

- Te estábamos buscando – dice Will

- Pues aquí me tienen

- Pero como, te habías hundido con el Perla

- Mala hierba nunca muere

- Me alegra mucho que estés bien, iré a decirles a los demás que te encontramos, Elizabeth se quedará contigo – dice William sabiendo el riesgo que corre dejándola con Jack a solas

- De acuerdo – responde Jack

Will se aleja de la escena dejando sólo a Jack y Elizabeth, ella por su parte se lanza los brazos de Jack y lo besa repentinamente sin que él pueda reaccionar, En ese momento Susan está saliendo de la posada y va en busca de Jack, pero jamás se esperó que él estuviera muy ocupado besando a una chica que no era ella, por lo menos eso pensaba Susan

- Jack… - susurra Susan mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, quiere alejarse de la escena pero su cuerpo no le responde y queda como espectadora numero uno de la escena, ella siente como el alma se le hace mil pedazos.


	4. Comienzo de la anventura

"…**Comienzo de la aventura…"**

Susan no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, pero decide no rebajarse al nivel de él y salir corriendo como una mujer cobarde, así que los enfrenta cara a cara como buena pirata que es.

- Disculpen que los moleste – interrumpe – pero me parece que no hemos sido presentadas señorita – Susan mira de reojo a Jack, él siente el odio en la mirada de ella y lo merece, aunque lo que ella vio no fue iniciado por él, el desafío era como hacérselo entender como buena pirata sólo cree en lo que ve.

- Susan… - comienza Jack pero es interrumpido

- Capitán Sparrow, que descortés es en no presentarme a su amiga – dice fríamente – Soy Susan Norrington primera al mando del Zafiro, creo que ya lo conocieron es el gran barco anclado frente al puerto

- Elizabeth aún está un poco confusa con todo lo que está pasando, sólo quiere disculparse con Jack por el arrebato que tuvo al besarlo, pero también sabe que sería una descortesía enorme no presentarse ante esa joven tan amable ante sus ojos – Mucho gusto Señorita Norrington mi nombre es Elizabeth Swann tripulante del Escorpión, lo hemos anclado lejos de la bahía para mayor seguridad

Susan no cree lo que escucha, Elizabeth Swann, la misma que había llevado a la ruina a su hermano y además era una tripulante del Escorpión el barco de su padre, esas eran razones suficientes para odiarla con toda el alma sin mencionar que había besado a su Jack, pero no levantaría sospechas hasta verificar todo lo que ella le había dicho y hablar con Jack

- El gusto es mío señorita Swann, me encantaría conocer al resto de la tripulación del Escorpión y también conocer a su capitán, sería tan amable de decirles que están invitados a tomar un poco de ron en compañía de mis hombres y el capitán del Zafiro corre por nuestra cuenta por supuesto, nosotros enseguida los alcanzamos – ofrece amablemente

- por supuesto iré enseguida – Elizabeth agradece con un gesto para luego dirigirse a Jack – Jack luego los dos debemos hablar - dicho esto se aleja rápidamente

Jack tímidamente trata de entablar conversación con Susan, pero no lo deja y ella toma la iniciativa

- Escucho tu explicación – dice cortante y fría

- Sé que no puedo justificarme con nada, pero a mi defensa diré que ella me besó – No lo aparentaba pero a Jack le dolía que Susan lo tratara así

- Y al parecer ¿a ti no te incomodó en lo absoluto que ella se tomara ese atrevimiento o me equivoco?

- Susan, yo te puedo explicar…-

- ¡Qué tienes que explicarme Jack Sparrow! ¿¡Qué es solamente una amiga y que acostumbras saludarla así! ¿Sabes quién es ella? ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que ella ha hecho con mi familia? ¡Esa es la misma Elizabeth Swann que estaba comprometida con mi hermano y que lo llevó a su propia miseria, también fue ella la que hizo que mi padre adoptivo me obligara a comprometerme con Eduardo Swann que para variar las cosas es su primo y como si fuera poco es tripulante del barco de mi padre! – Susan estaba que ardía de rabia

- Lo sé – comienza Jack – también ella fue la que casi me mata con un beso

- ¿qué dices?

- No te dije nada por temor a que esto pasará, pero como ya pasó sólo me queda ser sincero, no te mereces lo que te estoy haciendo, haz sido muy buena conmigo – toma aire y empieza a contarle la historia - Elizabeth Swann es la prometida de William Turner uno de mis amigos por lo menos de mi parte, cuando el Kraken atacó al Perla yo tenía toda la intención de darle tiempo a mi gente para que se alejaran y así se salvaran, pero ella se acercó en un momento y comenzó a decirme frases bellas sólo para engañarme, pero en ese instante se la creí letra por letra, luego me besó con pasión y despertó en mi un sentimiento dormido hace muchos años, cuando ella hizo eso estaba dispuesto a subirme al bote y luchar por su amor, pero luego me esposo a un mástil y ya sabes el resto de la historia

Susan derramaba lágrimas amargas, sentía el odio en las palabras de Jack, pero también sentía ilusión y eso era lo que más le dolía

- Agradezco que hallas sido sincero conmigo – comienza Susan, pero no puede seguir, ya que tiene un nudo en la garganta que le impide articular palabra alguna-

- Jack se acerca y la abraza con fuerza – no llores por mi causa, no lo valgo, ella ya no significa nada para mí tu eres la única que esta en mis pensamientos - trata de besarla, pero ella corre la cara y desvanece el abrazo

-¡En tus pensamientos pero no en tu corazón Jack! – Susan explota en llanto – escucha, soy mujer de palabra, prometí ayudarte a matar a Davy Jones y su Kraken y lo haré, tienes a tu disposición al Zafiro y mi apoyo – aclara tranquilizándose

- ¿sólo tu ayuda?

- ¿y qué más quieres? Amarte sólo era un lindo sueño, demasiado hermoso para ser real, pero si te hace sentir mejor, tú si eres el único en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón – Susan se aleja en busca de sus hombres y la tripulación del Escorpión

Jack está destruido, no sólo perdió a la mujer que más lo ha amado sino que también se ganó su desprecio, debía encontrar la forma de ganarse su confianza nuevamente

Mientras en el puerto de la isla Santa Helena dos tripulaciones de barcos muy similares estaban reunidas conversando amenamente.

- Así que Capitán Barbosa, ¿tiene idea de la historia de su navío? – pregunta Miguel

- Por supuesto maestre Sounier, Robert Halliwell era su capitán ¿no? – responde

- Ese era su nombre, es correcto

En ese momento se acercaba Susan al grupo.

- Buenas tardes señores – saluda alegremente

- ¿Qué sucedió? – susurra Miguel al oído al ver sus ojos enrojecidos levemente

- Nada grave no te preocupes – susurra de igual manera

- Señorita Norrington ya avise a las dos tripulaciones sobre su generosa invitación, espero no se halla arrepentido – comenta Elizabeth

- Por supuesto que no Elizabeth, pero antes de ir me gustaría presentarme con mi verdadero nombre ante la tripulación del Escorpión – confiesa – Mi nombre es Susan Halliwell, soy la primera al mando y dueña del Zafiro, espero nos llevemos muy bien

- ¿Halliwell? – Repite Elizabeth sorprendida – pensé que tu apellido era Norrington

- Pues mi estimada Elizabeth, ustedes muy bien conocen las historia del Escorpión y de Robert Halliwell, pues bien la pequeña hija de él soy yo y la familia a la cual me entregó es la de James Norrington el cual es mi hermano

- del comodoro Norrington – susurra Elizabeth nuevamente

- Exacto, usted lo conoce muy bien – comenta con un sutil rencor en sus palabras. – Pues bien ahora que nos conocemos todos con verdaderas identidades, supongo que no habrá ningún problema en ir a tomar un trago todos juntos como bien les había dicho la señorita Swann ¿o si?

- claro que aceptamos su agradable propuesta, señorita Halliwell – responde alegremente Barbosa

- ¡Fantástico! – en ese instante Jack venía acercándose a los demás – seguramente Miguel, mi segundo al mando, les habrá comentado que Jack Sparrow es el nuevo capitán del Zafiro, sólo hasta que complete la misión que tiene de matar a Davy Jones y a su linda mascota el kraken – Jack escuchó justo la parte donde Susan decía el plazo de su mando en la nave y fue como si le clavaran un puñal en su alma

- ¿Todo bien señores, señoritas? – pregunta amablemente

- Vuelvo enseguida, dejé algo en el Zafiro – Susan se aleja rápido de Jack

- Todo bien capitán, iremos a tomar unos tragos a una taberna cerca de aquí ¿viene con nosotros? – responde Miguel

- Parece buena idea, los alcanzo enseguida debo arreglar unas cosas con el sujeto que cobra por anclar los barcos – se excusa Jack

- lo esperamos en la taberna "Horizonte" capitán – se despide Miguel y los demás

- De acuerdo nos veremos Miguel – Jack se acerca al hombre del puerto y al ver que los demás ya no se veían subió al Zafiro. Elizabeth por su parte sigue a Jack sin que éste se percate y también sube a bordo

Ya en la cubierta del barco Elizabeth sorprende a Jack

- Jack… - dice Elizabeth tímidamente

- Elizabeth ¿qué haces aquí?

- quiero disculparme contigo, por el beso que te di hace rato

- no esperaba menos de ti – Jack tiene odio en el tono de su voz y Elizabeth no lo pasa desapercibido, en ese momento Susan está saliendo de su camarote, pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de Jack y Elizabeth y decide quedarse escuchar la conversación

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta dolida Elizabeth

- hay cariño como se ve que la oscuridad ya nubló tu mente y sentido común, ¿esperabas que después de lo que hiciste te siguiera considerando una buena persona?

- no, pero espero cambies tu opinión de mi si te cuento porque lo hice

- te escucho fuerte y claro

- tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo por ti, te quería lejos de mi relación con Will, estabas confundiendo todos mis sentimientos, sin mencionar que si seguías con nosotros terminaríamos muertos a manos de Davy Jones y su Kraken

- te equivocaste cariño, no cambió para nada mi impresión de ti, por tu culpa casi me muero, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ti luego de que me diste ese beso, pero después de lo que hiciste créeme que te haz ganado mi desprecio y agradece que no ganaste mi repugnancia sólo porque eres una bella chica

-Jack no me digas eso, me siento muy mal con tu desprecio

- Pues acostúmbrate porque no tendrás nada más de mi, ahora encontré quien pueda sanar la enorme herida que me dejaste y aunque en este momento me odie con toda su alma me ganaré su confianza nuevamente y todo será como antes de que tu llegaras y lo echaras todo a perder

Elizabeth no dice nada, sólo mira a Jack con dolor y se baja del barco, mientras en otra parte del Zafiro hay una persona muy sorprendida

- Así que si era cierto lo que me dijiste – Susan aparece repentinamente

- Susan… yo te puedo explicar todo… – Jack comienza a hablar tímidamente, pero es interrumpido

- No tienes que hacerlo, cometí un grave error, lo siento – Susan baja la mirada

- Mi niña – se acerca a ella y acaricia su mejilla – no tengo que disculparte nada, tenías razón nunca debí dejar que Elizabeth me besara

Susan abraza a Jack, era increíble como ese hombre hacía que fuera un tierno corderito cada vez que estaba cerca de él

- Prométeme que nunca te olvidarás de mí – dice Susan

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de una pirata tan hermosa como tu? – Jack la abraza más fuerte

- no lo sé, por las vueltas del destino quizás

- prometo que nunca mientras dure mi vida, me olvidaré de la capitana Susan Halliwell, la pirata mas joven y hermosa que navega los siete mares – promete Jack mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Gracias – Susan recuerda la invitación a la taberna – Jack debemos ir al Horizonte

- Jack la mira extrañado, con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado el nombre de la taberna - ¿al horizonte?

- si la taberna donde nos esperan todos, supongo que no serás descortés y te presentarás ¿no?

- ¡Claro! Ya lo había olvidado

- pues vamos – la joven pirata toma la mano de su amado hombre y bajan juntos del barco y toman camino al "horizonte" que no quedaba muy lejos de allí

- antes de entrar Jack le hace una pregunta a su pequeña niña – ¿Susan?

-¿Dime?

- No es nada, no te preocupes – se arrepiente, sabía que la "aventura" que estaban a punto de comenzar era demasiado peligrosa y no quería arriesgar a la mujer que tanto lo quería y aunque él se esforzara por verla como la mujer, pirata y valiente que era no lo conseguía, la seguía viendo como la niña tierna e indefensa que conoció en Italia hace cuatro años.

- ¿Seguro? - pregunta preocupada

- Sí, no es nada – sonríe Jack tranquilizándola

Susan antes de entrar se acerca a Jack y este la toma por la cintura y la besa con ternura, Elizabeth quien ya estaba sentada al lado de la ventana ve esta escena y siente un nudo en la garganta y en estómago, Jack había encontrado a alguien para que lo sanara y no era ella.

- Debemos entrar – dice Susan terminando el beso

- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

- Eres el capitán del Zafiro, es necesario

- Tu eres la capitana del Zafiro linda, yo soy sólo quien te guiará a la perdición a ti y a tu tripulación – Jack tiene un tono de tristeza en su voz

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque es la verdad, es más que seguro que moriremos, al demonio nadie le gana ni siquiera Jack Sparrow

- No digas eso, creo que debemos hablar Jack

- También lo creo

- Voy a avisarle a Miguel y que invente algo para excusarnos y así poder hablar con calma ¿te parece?

- Me parece – Jack está realmente serio y misterioso y eso es algo que preocupa mucho a Susan

Susan entra a la taberna y se acerca a Miguel, le susurra al oído que los excuse delante de todos que luego le explicará todo y le entrega una bolsita con cincuenta chelines para que pague todo lo que beban y coman. Luego se retiró

- ¿Qué le sucedió a la señorita Susan? – pregunta Will extrañado

- El capitán Sparrow y Susan deben arreglar un par de cosas con respecto a la salida del Zafiro, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no sale a navegar, pero volverán en cuanto puedan y nos darán a conocer el plan – contesta Miguel

- Pues espero que vuelvan pronto, no me gusta tener que armar planes sin conocer el destino

- Mi estimado joven Turner, si conocemos el destino – aclara Barbosa y hace una pausa para luego seguir – Davy Jones

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, ese destino no es muy tentador que digamos

- No lo es, pero si es tentador ver a tu padre ¿no? Si Jones muere tu padre queda libre William

Aunque Will no quisiera aceptarlo, Barbosa tenía razón, si Jones moría Bootstrap quedaba libre y eso lo alentaba a seguir a Jack

- Es cierto – le da la razón al hombre

Y así siguieron las dos tripulaciones, hablando de Jones y cosas más amenas, bebiendo ron hasta por si acaso, exceptuando Elizabeth que todavía no podía borrar la imagen de Jack y Susan besándose con ternura. Mientras tanto Susan y Jack se encontraban paseando por la playa tomados de la mano.

- ¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa? – interroga Susan

- No es nada grave, no te preocupes

- Jack… ¡no me mientas! Me traes hasta aquí porque quieres hablar y ¿ahora me sales con que no es nada grave? – Hace una pausa, y acaricia su rostro suavemente – dime que te pasa amor

- Jack no lo soporta más, sólo pudo abrazar a Susan como si en eso se le fuera la vida, lágrimas recorren sus mejillas y empapan la blusa de la joven, cosa que la preocupa mucho más de lo que estaba – tengo miedo – confiesa al final

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- De que te pase algo, jamás me lo perdonaría

- No me pasará nada

- ¡Aún eres una niña! No sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos, ni el peligro que corres – Jack estaba enceguecido por el miedo de perder a Susan, ella era muy importante para él, tanto que le asustaba lo que estaba sintiendo por ella

Susan comienza a derramar lágrimas al igual que él – Tal vez sea una niña Jack, pero se muy bien lo que quiero, y es ayudarte en tu venganza, quizás no se a lo que me enfrento, pero si se que estando a tu lado estoy segura y probablemente no sepa el peligro que corro, pero si se que no te voy a dejar solo – Susan se acerca a Jack con dulzura y lo abraza tiernamente – permíteme seguir a tu lado y no me importará dar la vida por ti mi amado pirata

- Susan…- Jack responde el abrazo y se da cuenta que estaba en un error, ella ya no era la niña indefensa que conoció años atrás, ahora ella era toda una mujer, toda una pirata, pero aun así se sentía culpable – me encantaría amarte como tu lo haces conmigo, me gustaría dejar de sentir este remordimiento de conciencia.

- ¿Remordimiento de conciencia con qué?

- Con mis sentimientos, eres sólo una niña Susan, y la diferencia de edad es mucha – Jack se arrepintió de inmediato al decir eso

- ¿la diferencia de edad? – Susan se separa – entonces si es cierto que sólo me ves como a una niña indefensa y no como una mujer.

- Trato de cambiar mi punto de vista, pero me es imposible, sólo tienes diecinueve, son quince largos años

- ¡Y aunque fueran veinte o treinta! La edad no me importa y pensé que a ti tampoco te importaba – Susan explota en llanto – para ti sigo siendo la mocosa atrevida de los puertos de Italia ¿no? La que imbécilmente se enamoró de ti con locura

- Te quiero demasiado, pero eres demasiado joven.

- ¡ Jack mírame! ¿Te parezco una niña? Soy capitana de un navío, soy la pirata más respetada de los siete mares y además mi palabra no se discute y ¡Te parezco una niña!

- … - Jack no tiene palabras, sabe que ella dice la verdad, ya no es una niña y se está enamorando de ella, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, pero para él sigue siendo la niña dulce y tierna que conoció hace cuatro años.

- Tu silencio me lo dice todo, pues capitán Sparrow, esta niña lo ayudará con su venganza quiera o no, ¡queda claro!

- Jack se acerca a Susan y le acaricia el rostro, lo cual hace que ella se derrita al instante, toda su furia se evaporó con el simple toque de aquel hombre que le ha estado robando el sueño durante cuatro largos años – perdóname – susurra – nunca debí decir eso, quiero cambiar mi opinión de ti, quiero quererte como a una mujer y no como a una niña, pero debes enseñarme a amarte como lo que eres.

- Jack… - Susan abraza a Jack con fuerza – mi amor es de mujer y te enseñaré a corresponderlo como tal.

- Nada me haría más feliz mi pequeña pirata – Jack sonríe secándole las lágrimas con su dedo índice – ahora me gustaría discutir nuestro plan de ataque y rumbo linda

- Como guste capitán – así estuvieron horas en la playa discutiendo el tema, ya estaba casi todo claro y sólo necesitaban comunicárselo a los demás. Jack por su parte se sentía unido a Susan con algo más que el pensamiento, esa niña no sólo había entrado en su cabeza si no que no conforme con eso estaba entrando en su corazón de la manera más hermosa que Jack pudiera conocer.


	5. El corazón de Davy Jones

"… **El corazón de Davy Jones…"**

Luego de largas horas esperando a Susan y Jack, las tripulaciones del Escorpión y el Zafiro deciden retirarse de la taberna e ir al puerto a esperarlos.

- ¿Qué les habrá pasado a Jack y la señorita Susan, que no llegaron a la taberna? – pregunta Gibbs como comentario en general

- Estoy seguro que se quedaron discutiendo rutas o planes de ataque, no se preocupen cuando lleguen seguro nos darán una explicación – responde Miguel

- Bueno no creo que debamos esperar mucho tiempo, pues ahí vienen – comenta Elizabeth notoriamente celosa, que veía en la dirección en que ellos venían

- Creo que tiene razón – responde Barbosa viendo a la misma dirección que Elizabeth, al llegar Jack y Susan con los demás, Jack comienza a hablar

- ¡Que gusto ver a mi tripulación sana y salva! – Comenta – bueno, primero que nada lamento no haberme presentado en la taberna, pero tenía que discutir una serie de cosas con la señorita Halliwell, pero como todo está resuelto les daremos a conocer el plan, empieza cuando quieras Susan

- Muchas gracias Jack, bueno señores, señoritas – se dirigió a Ana María y Elizabeth – el destino final es Davy Jones, todos sabemos eso, pero para llegar a él necesitamos su punto débil.

- Su corazón – completa Will

- correcto William, pues para llegar a él hay un plan muy sencillo, ir a Port Royal

- Hay un pequeño problema, Susan – interrumpe Elizabeth

- ¿Y cuál sería?

- Que todos somos buscados allí, somos piratas ¿no? – dice Elizabeth con intenciones de dejarla en ridículo

- Si tienes razón, somos piratas, pero olvidas un detalle – responde confiada

- ¿Qué detalle?

- Mi hermano es el comodoro Norrington y mi apellido "legal" es Norrington también y como comprenderás nadie sabe que Susan Halliwell soy yo – Contradice a Elizabeth y Jack lucha por reprimir la risa - ¿Puedo seguir explicándoles el plan, Elizabeth?

- A Elizabeth le salió el tiro por la culta y la que quedó en ridículo fue ella – Por supuesto

- Bien como decía, el objetivo ahora es Port Royal, Cutler Becket y el corazón de Davy Jones

- ¿Y cómo lo conseguiremos? – pregunta Gibbs

- Un buen distractorio soy yo, primero que nada iré a ver a mi hermano y lo convenceré para que nos ayude

- Susan, sabes que eso es casi imposible, considerando que fue tu hermano quien le entrego el corazón a Becket – interrumpe Jack

- Lo sé, pero mi hermano es tanto o más ambicioso que Becket, le tengo un proposición que no podrá rechazar, el será el próximo Lord de Port Royal si Becket muere

- ¿y cómo lograrás que tenga título?

- Tengo contactos en la corona inglesa – Susan sonríe con inocencia, lo cual vuelve loco a Jack – bien ahora el plan es el siguiente: primero me encargo de distraer a Cutler Becket mientras que Will y Miguel van en busca del corazón – ya en ese momento todos le prestaban más atención a Susan que a las intenciones fallidas de Elizabeth por dejarla en ridículo

- ¿Y por qué deben ser ellos dos? - se opone Elizabeth

- Pues Señorita Swann, si gusta va usted también, pero no me hago responsable si la atrapan y luego la hacen caminar hacia la horca

- No te creas superior Susan, sólo porque eres primera al mando en un barco – reprocha Elizabeth quien ya estaba cansada de que todos le prestaran más atención a "la señorita perfección"

- Elizabeth… no creo que sea conveniente que la hagas enojar – susurra Will

- Elizabeth Swann, primero que nada a mí se me respeta, si tenemos secretos que sacar al aire creo que saldrías perdiendo, yo no soy una traidora como tú y yo si cuido a mis amigos y no los abandono a su suerte y si tienes problemas con mis planes te sugiero que te quedes en esta isla porque no voy a tolerar tus insultos en ninguno de mis dos barcos

- El Escorpión no es tu barco

- No lo es, pero era de mi padre y como comprenderás es herencia familiar, en el Escorpión tú eres uno más de la tripulación, no tienes rango así que ¡no hables de lo que no sabes! – Susan deja a Elizabeth sin argumentos con que defenderse – ahora bien, ¿hay algún otro que se oponga a los planes? – Pregunta seria y autoritaria como digna capitana, un silencio algo incomodo se hizo presente lo cual Susan tomó como negativa – bien ya que nadie se opone, pido por favor que comiencen a arreglar todo saldremos mañana al alba – dicho esto se retira victoriosa de la escena

- A eso se le llama digna y hermosa pirata – comenta Barbosa desvergonzadamente

- me las va a pagar muy caro – comenta para si Elizabeth mientras se va con el resto de la tripulación a preparar al Escorpión

Mientras Jack se acerca a Gibbs con intención de entablar conversación

- ¡Señor Gibbs! – se acerca Jack

- ¡Jack! Como se ve que a ti no te puede matar ni siquiera el demonio

- La mala hierba jamás muere

- En eso tienes razón, bueno y cambiando de tema, al parecer tu nueva amiga tiene un carácter un tanto fuerte – comenta refiriéndose a Susan

- Esa niña será mi salvación Gibbs

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que el capitán Jack Sparrow se está enamorando?

- ¿Tú enamorado? Creí que tu único amor era el mar

- lo sigue siendo, pero esa niña es demasiado importante para mí, tanto que ya me estoy asustando de mis sentimientos por ella

- Pues mi consejo es que sigas a tu corazón, aunque suene muy cursi

- Gracias amigo, bien iré a ver a mi primera al mando

- Ten cuidado, cuando se fue estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos – previene burlonamente Gibbs

- Lo tendré – ríe Jack

Jack se aleja en busca de Susan y la encuentra en el otro extremo de la playa sentada en la arena contemplando el mar, de verdad se veía hermosa, su larga cabellera dorada resaltaba aún más sus ojos azules y su blanca piel, una verdadera obra de arte ante los ojos de Jack

- Te estaba buscando cariño ¿puedo sentarme? –

- Claro Jack – sonríe Susan – lamento lo que ocurrió, pero no me pude controlar, esa mujer me saca de mis casillas - se disculpa cabizbaja

- No tienes de que disculparte, Elizabeth se lo merecía, ahora lo pensará dos veces antes de contradecirte – Jack abraza a Susan protectoramente

- Te amo Jack… en este momento estaría casada si el mar no te hubiera devuelto a mi vida

- Y yo estaría muerto cariño, te necesito demasiado – Jack mira fijamente a Susan

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro preciosa, sin ti me muero – Jack besa dulcemente a Susan y ella sólo corresponde, el beso dura varios minutos, ambos se besaban como si el mañana no existiera y en cierto modo era cierto ya que en unas cuantas horas se enfrentarían al mismo infierno.

- Elizabeth por su parte estaba en cubierta arreglando las amarras de los botes cuando se acerca Will - ¿Qué quieres?

- Saber ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¡No sólo quedaste en ridículo frente a las dos tripulaciones si no que además contradijiste a la dueña de los dos barcos!

- Ella no es dueña del Escorpión y además ¿de qué lado estás?

- Elizabeth ella es dueña por herencia del Escorpión y además del Zafiro y no estoy de lado de nadie, sólo te advierto que si quieres seguir con esta tripulación y en esta misión más vale que cambies tu actitud, porque se ve que tiene poca paciencia y tu no le caíste muy bien.

- Ella tampoco me agrada Will y no veo porque tenga que ser amable con esa mujer

- Si te molesta tanto que ella este con Jack deberías decírselo – Will había tocado la razón por la cual Elizabeth odiaba a Susan

- Estás hablando estupideces, ya déjame en paz.

- Como quieras, pero créeme que si sigues así te quedarás sin pan ni pedazo.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo

- Piensa lo que quieras – dicho esto Will se aleja de Elizabeth, poco a poco él la estaba olvidando e incluso llegaba a sentir rencor por ella

Por otro lado un muy furioso Davy Jones se encontraba contemplando el mar con odio.

- Capitán – llama el contramaestre del Holandés Errante

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nuestros espías nos informaron que Jack Sparrow está vivo y en tierra firme

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No lo sé señor, ambos vimos a Jack Sparrow ser llevado a las profundidades por el Kraken

- Al parecer ese pirata tiene más vidas que un gato

- ¿qué haremos ahora?

- Fijar rumbo a donde fue visto

- Como ordene capitán, ¡Fijen rumbo al Este! – dicho esto el contramaestre se retira y deja sólo a Jones con sus pensamientos

- _"Si estás vivo, no fue sólo por tu cuenta Sparrow, alguien te está ayudando y voy a averiguar quien es…"_

Mientras el Holandés Errante fijaba curso inconcientemente a la isla Santa Helena, Jack, Susan y la tripulación de ambos navíos estaban a punto de terminar los arreglos necesarios para zarpar al alba.

- Todo listo capitán – se acerca Miguel a Jack una vez que volvió junto a Susan

- Muy bien, como ya esta todo listo, pueden ir a descansar es tarde y deben dormir – ordena Jack mientras abraza a Susan

- Como ordene capitán, Susan nos vemos mañana

- Nos veremos Miguel – se despide Susan y luego se dirige a Jack – Eres muy bueno como capitán

-No tanto como tu cariño – Jack besa suavemente los labios de Susan mientras la luna los cubre con su manto plateado, pero muy cerca de ahí los veía una persona que se moría de rabia al ver esta escena. Elizabeth Swann sería una pesadilla para ambos

La noche pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, las dos tripulaciones dormían placidamente en los respectivos barcos; a la mañana siguiente apenas salió el sol, los capitanes y primeros al mando del Escorpión y el Zafiro estaban en la playa terminando de ajustar los últimos detalles.

- Bueno mis queridos amigos ya está todo listo, en cuestión de minutos zarparemos hacia Port Royal – comenta Susan

- Pues deberíamos despertar a la tripulación ¿no crees? – sugiere Will.

- Creo que es lo mejor, debemos zarpar cuanto antes

- iré a despertarlos en ese caso – Barbosa se aleja a cumplir lo dicho

- ¿Will me harías el favor de despertar al Zafiro? Por favor – pide Jack

- Claro, con permiso – contesta Will y se dirige al Zafiro

- Falta poco para comenzar la venganza Jack – comenta Susan

- Si y sin ti jamás podría llevarla a cabo

- Siempre voy a estar a tu lado Jack aunque me cueste la vida

- No digas eso, primero me muero yo – Jack abraza a Susan con ternura

- No quiero romper este hermoso momento, pero debemos prepararnos, están todos llegando – se separa Susan mientras los demás llegaban

- ¿Ordenes capitán? –pregunta Miguel

- Leven el ancla y fijen curso a Port Royal – ordena Jack, luego de unos minutos las dos tripulaciones ya estaban a bordo de sus respectivos barcos y zarpando destino a Port Royal

- Miguel se acerca a Jack para conversar un rato-

-Capitán, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

- Claro Sr. Sounier, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

- Quiero saber ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con Susan?

- ¿A que viene la pregunta?

- Susan está muy enamorada de usted y no es que desconfíe pero no tiene muy buena reputación con las mujeres, capitán

- Es cierto no lo niego, mi suerte con las mujeres es un tanto mala, pero con Susan es distinto, Miguel, por ella estoy dispuesto a dar la vida e incluso me atrevería a decir que me estoy enamorando de ella ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

- Si, y espero sean muy felices luego de que esta pesadilla termine, cuentan con mi apoyo

- Gracias, para Susan usted es como un padre y me alegra mucho contar con su apoyo

- Me alegra mucho que Susan me considere así porque la quiero como a mi hija, bien lo dejo capitán Sparrow, para que siga su labor – dicho esto Miguel se aleja

- _"Susan Halliwell, no se que me hiciste para quererte de esta manera, pero prometo que nunca te voy a abandonar…" –_ pensaba Jack mientras conducía el Zafiro

Las horas pasaban y todos, en los dos barcos, se encontraban muy concentrados en sus respectivas labores, sin decir palabra alguna, en el Escorpión Gibbs y Ana María estaban conduciendo el timón, mientras Barbosa y Will revisaban rutas y discutían sobre que debían hacer al llegar a Port Royal, Elizabeth por su parte estaba muy concentrada en vigilar que no hubieran barcos a la vista y en el Zafiro Miguel estaba de vigía, Jack en el timón mirando a Susan mientras admiraba el mar. La isla quedaba muy cerca de Port Royal así que no demoraron mucho en llegar, al anochecer desembarcarían Jack, Susan, Will, Miguel y Elizabeth junto con otros hombres para seguridad, Susan iría donde su hermano hablaría con él y juntos irían en busca de Lord Becket para que Will y Miguel sacaran el cofre de la oficina de Becket, donde lo guardaba sagradamente.

Antes de desembarcar Jack conversa con Susan que estaba terminando de arreglarse.

- Te ves preciosa – comenta Jack contemplándola

- Gracias

- ¿Te das cuenta que esto es demasiado peligroso?

- Lo sé Jack, pero es necesario hacerlo, de todos aquí yo soy la única que corre menos peligro de caminar a la horca

- Si descubren que eres la pirata Susan Halliwell ni tu hermano podrá salvarte y si a ti te pasa algo yo no se lo que haría

- Tu confía ¿si? – Susan besa dulcemente a Jack y luego ambos bajan del barco en uno de los tres botes que irían a la orilla

Al llegar a la playa Susan fue la primera en bajar, pidió que fueran a la oficina de Becket y fue directo a la oficina donde seguramente se encontraba su hermano James Norrington, al llegar tocó la puerta lentamente

- ¿James, estás ahí? – pregunta abriendo la puerta

- ¡Susan! ¡Que gusto verte hermana! – saluda James acercándose y abrazándola fuertemente

- También me da gusto verte hermano, ya te extrañaba, estás demasiado ingrato con tu familia en Italia

- Han ocurrido ciertos imprevistos

- James te tengo una proposición – Susan toma una actitud muy seria

- ¿pasa algo malo? – Norrington se preocupa ante la reacción de su hermana

- necesito que me ayudes a obtener el corazón de Davy Jones

- ¡¿qué dices?! – el comodoro sierra la puerta y toma a Susan del brazo - ¿cómo sabes del corazón? Se supone que el matrimonio con Eduardo te alejaría de la piratería

- Primero suéltame y después te tengo una propuesta que no podrás negar; en cuanto a Eduardo rompí nuestro compromiso, Jack está vivo y dispuesto a vengarse y si no me ayudas eso te incluye a ti también y aunque seas mi hermano no te podré ayudar mucho.

- De acuerdo lo siento – James suelta a Susan - ¿Qué tienes que proponerme? Ese corazón me ha traído mi vida nuevamente, vida que Jack Sparrow y Elizabeth Swann me arrebataron, tu trato debe ser muy bueno para que acceda

- ¿qué te parecería si te digo que puedes ser el próximo Lord de Port Royal?

- continúa – James estaba notoriamente interesado

- Pues hermanito querido, si Becket muere tu pasarías instantáneamente a ser el Lord de este lugar – sonríe traviesamente, cualidad que caracterizaba a Susan desde que su hermano la conocía .

- ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Así se habla, sabía que eras demasiado ambicioso como para rechazar mi oferta – los hermanos Norrington se ponen de acuerdo y se dirigen a la oficina de Becket y logran sin mayores dificultades sacarlo, en ese momento William y Miguel deben entrar en acción, lentamente entran a la oficina, revisan por todos lados y lo encuentran en un cajón con llave en el escritorio.

- Lo encontramos – dice Will tomándolo

- Debemos salir rápido

- Vamos – Will y Miguel salen lo más rápido que pueden del lugar, al llegar a un lugar un poco más seguro, le dan una pequeña señal a Susan que estaba con su hermano y Becket paseando por los alrededores, al ver esto Susan sabe que deben irse cuanto antes, o sino su tripulación, Jack, Will, Miguel y su hermano corrían peligro.

- Lord Becket, lamento mi mal educación, pero el viaje me dejó muy cansada y me gustaría ir a descansar un momento a la casa de mi hermano, mañana debo partir temprano a Francia, ya que dejé a mi abuela un poco enferma. –se excusa Susan

- Pues, es una lástima, no todos los día se conoce a la familia del comodoro, pero entiendo su situación y estoy seguro que no será la última vez que nos veamos ¿me equivoco?

- No se equivoca Lord Becket, no veremos otra vez puede estar seguro de ello – mira confiada y con un sutil toque de malicia en su voz.

- Bueno Lord, me retiro junto con mi hermana, nos veremos pronto – se despide James

- Nos veremos – toma la mano de Susan y la besa levemente – Señorita Norrington, un gusto conocerla

- El gusto fue mío Lord Becket – se despide, los hermanos Norrington esperaron a que Becket desapareciera para hablar con calma

- Bueno James, ahora que ya tenemos el corazón, debo partir con mi gente

- Prométeme que te volveré a ver algún día de estos.

- Claro que si eres mi hermano y la próxima vez que te vea serás el Lord Norrington

- Esperemos que así sea.

- Nos vemos hermano y recuerda que cuando Becket se entere que el corazón no está, tu serás el primer sospechoso, debes parecer lo más inocente que puedas- se despide y advierte Susan y corre a la playa donde la esperaban Will, Jack Elizabeth, que claramente ardía en rabia, Miguel y otros hombres

- al llegar Susan todos pueden respirar – ¿Supongo que lo encontraron? - pregunta la joven

- Supones bien, ahora debemos irnos este lugar es muy peligroso para nosotros

- Tienes razón larguémonos de aquí – todos se alejan y Jack se acerca a Susan

- Te felicito cariño, tu distractorio fue perfecto

-Gracias Jack, pues estos últimos años me he dedicado mucho a estudiar la conducta de gitanos

-¿Así que de ahí sacas tus mentiras y planes?

- Culpable – Susan ríe en silencio, luego ambos suben a los botes junto con el resto y se dirigen al Zafiro donde todos esperaban.


	6. Una trampa y una Noche especial

_**N/A: **__¡¡ Hola a todas!! Primero que nada les quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios y apoyo; por otra parte les quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso del sexto capítulo, pero estoy en período de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar; también informarles que este capítulo será diferente al resto, contiene escenas un poco "fuertes" y un final totalmente inesperado, pero no se preocupen porque esta historia no terminará aún. Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el capítulo seis, muchas gracias por la atención.__** Cinderella**_

"…**Una trampa y una noche especial…"**

Una vez que llegaron a Zafiro, todos los esperaban impacientes.

- Y ¿cómo les fue? – pregunta Marco el tercero al mando en la tripulación del Zafiro

- Me sorprende tu pregunta Marco – responde Miguel – Estando Susan a cargo de la misión, es obvio que salió perfecta

- No seas así Miguel; salió todo muy bien Marco, hasta ahora está todo perfecto. – responde humilde Susan

- Bueno caballeros ¿les parece si abrimos ese cofre para ver el tesoro? – propone Jack

- Es una buena idea - responde Will que tenía el cofre y las llaves de éste, al abrirlo grande fue la sorpresa de todos, el cofre estaba vacío.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Cuestiona Elizabeth muy alterada

- Una trampa… - susurra Susan para que sólo escucharan los que estaban más cerca, Miguel y Jack

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta susurrándole al oído Jack

- Debo hablar contigo a solas, vamos al camarote – responde de igual forma, ambos se alejan sin ser notados, ya que la impresión de los tripulantes, era mucha; al llegar Susan cerró la puerta y se deslizó hasta caer al suelo apoyándose en esta - ¡Una maldita trampa!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunta nuevamente Jack

- Era obvio, fue todo demasiado fácil, era lógico que Becket no tuviera en su oficina el corazón, fui una imbécil en no pensar en eso – se criticaba así misma

- No fue tu culpa, sólo caímos en la trampa, tendremos que ir nuevamente a buscarlo, pero esta vez se corre mucho más peligro

- Lo sé, me encargaré de averiguar el lugar exacto donde lo oculta, si es necesario, lo amenazo de muerte – Susan de verdad estaba que ardía de rabia, era primera vez que se enfrentaba a Becket y ya le había ganado la primera partida.

- Linda, ya tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien esta vez, no hay que ser tan extremistas – Jack la levanta y la abraza por la espalda

- Eso espero Jack

- Así será no te preocupes – dicho esto los dos salieron a cubierta y se dispusieron a planear otro método de robar el corazón

- Caballeros, tenemos sólo un día para robar ese corazón y largarnos de Port Royal – Cometa Jack a todo el grupo

- ¿y cuál será el plan de ataque capitán? – pregunta Miguel

- Lo primero es descubrir dónde está exactamente ese cofre que contiene el corazón

- De eso me encargaré yo – Agrega Susan

- Susan se encargará de averiguar donde se encuentra el cofre y nos lo hará saber mediante Miguel que estará en los alrededores, mientras ella distraiga a Becket, Will y yo entraremos en acción ya al anochecer, luego de eso esperaremos a Susan en la playa y así nos iremos. ¿Alguna duda? – El silencio inundó la escena, cosa que Jack interpretó como negativa – Bien ahora los quiero a todos descansados para mañana pues hay mucho trabajo, vallan descansen, beban, pero no se emborrachen – todos acataron la orden de Jack y fueron a descansar, esta noche todos dormirían en el Zafiro para mayor "seguridad".

Luego Jack se dirige a Susan, la toma de la mano y la lleva a su camarote; Susan por su parte no entiende mucho lo que él hace, pero lo sigue sin oponerse, al llegar, Jack cierra la puerta con llave.

- ¿Qué pretendes Jack? – pregunta curiosa e inocente Susan, cosa que volvía loco a Jack

- Tenerte sólo para mí, por una noche – responde desvergonzadamente mirándola fijo con evidente deseo.

- Susan se acerca seductoramente a Jack y le acaricia el rostro – soy sólo tuya amor – ella ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Jack y aunque deseaba lo mismo que él, no quería entregarse completamente hasta que la amara como a una mujer y no como a una niña, además porque no quería parecer una mujer fácil, por lo que seguía haciéndose la inocente niña que no entendía nada.

- Jack la toma por la cintura y la besa con pasión, a lo que ella responde con ternura, él estaba completamente enamorado de ella, ya no tenía duda alguna, sólo el hecho de pensar en perderla lo hacía sudar frío y desesperarse, nunca pensó en ser tan dependiente de alguien como lo era en ese momento de Susan, la deseaba, la necesitaba, necesitaba hacerla su mujer, ya estaba todo claro en la mente de Jack; ella no era una niña, era una mujer y la más hermosa que alguna vez halla conocido. Los besos se profundizaron con mucha más pasión y las caricias aumentaban la temperatura, Jack aparta un momento sus labios de los de ella para pronunciar un par de palabras y tomar aire – Te necesito Susan –

- Yo también - hizo una pausa para separarse de él – Pero no soy una mujer como las que hay en Tortuga Jack, así que no pasará nada más allá de besos, además tu no me ves como mujer aún

- Pequeña – la abraza protectoramente – haz sido muy buena maestra al enseñarme a quererte como una mujer, ya no tengo duda alguna de mis sentimientos por ti. Te amo Susan, te amo como jamás pensé en amar a una mujer y jamás te creería una ramera.

- ¿lo dices en serio? – Pregunta con la voz temblorosa – Dime que no lo dices nada más para poder pasar la noche conmigo y luego dejarme.

- Mi pequeña pirata – sonríe tiernamente – jamás mentiría en una cosa así, tu eres la única en mis pensamientos y corazón en este momento y pretendo que sea así por mucho tiempo

– Jack la mira fijamente a los ojos y como si ella pudiera leer su corazón a través de estos, lo besó tímida pero dulcemente en los labios. – Te amo

- Jack sonríe al escuchar esas palabras, le da un beso suave y dulce en la frente y se separa de ella – Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras, aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, si no quieres estar conmigo esta noche está bien, puedes irte – Jack como nunca estaba siendo educado y amable, eso daba constancia de que todo lo que dijo era cierto, Susan no tiene más dudas de lo que Jack siente por ella, lentamente se acerca al rostro del pirata y lo besa con algo de timidez, Jack la toma por la cintura y profundiza el beso; al ver que no hay resistencia por parte de ella, lentamente la dirige hacia la cama al medio de la cabina, en el trayecto la camisa de Jack se vuelve un estorbo y se la quita con algo de desesperación, para quedar con nada más que los pantalones puestos; al ver en el estado que estaba el hombre Susan se sonroja levemente, cosa que enloquece aún más al pirata que, con toda la suavidad que le es posible en ese momento, comienza a desabrochar el vestido de ella. Al fin logran llegar a la cama, Jack recuesta con cuidado a Susan en esta; estas acciones daban comienzo a la noche más bella que ninguno de los dos halla tenido jamás. Las caricias y besos aumentaban su temperatura, hasta que toda la habitación se impregnó del amor que se tenían ambos, que se amaban como si no hubiera otra noche después de aquella.

Las horas pasaron, ambas tripulaciones dormían tranquilamente, sin sospechar lo que, en otro lugar no muy lejano, estaba pasando; Davy Jones estaba que explotaba de rabia

- ¡¡Jack Sparrow!! – gritaba sin control Davy Jones mirando a lo lejos el puerto de la isla Santa Helena, sin barcos a la vista

- Capitán esperamos órdenes – dice el contramaestre acercándose a él

- Manda a los espías a cada puerto si es necesario, en busca de Sparrow y quien lo vea que me avise de inmediato

- ¿y qué hacemos con el espía que dio el dato de que Sparrow estaba aquí Señor?

- 50 azotes para él, volvamos a las profundidades.

-Como ordene – el contramaestre se aleja y deja a Jones sólo

- Jack Sparrow, juro que te encontraré y mataré con mis propias manos, no importa que tenga que buscarte hasta el fin del mundo.

Las horas seguían pasando y Davy Jones pensaba en donde se podría encontrar Jack Sparrow y quién lo estaba ayudando a escapar

El amanecer estaba apunto de llegar, en el Zafiro casi todos dormían plácidamente, todos menos el capitán, que admiraba a la hermosa mujer que tenía al lado suyo mientras acariciaba su mejilla; poco a poco Susan despierta entre los brazos de Jack, quien sonríe al verla.

- Ya despertaste – comenta sonriendo

-¿Es muy tarde? – pregunta somnolienta, preocupada de haberse quedado dormida

- Aun no amanece querida, no te preocupes

- Susan recuerda los acontecimientos de momentos atrás, no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente, luego ve a Jack, su torso desnudo era exquisito, músculos marcados y una que otra cicatriz de batallas, las más recientes aún estaban vendadas, fue las que se hizo al luchar contra el kraken; Susan pasa sus suaves manos por las cicatrices y se detiene en las vendas - ¿Aún te duelen?

- Ya no tanto – responde tranquilizándola y tomándole la mano – estuviste fantástica amor – comenta cambiando repentinamente de tema

-Susan se sonroja por completo al oír el comentario – gracias… -responde tímidamente

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves inocente, indefensa – Jack se posiciona arriba de ella y le da un dulce beso en los labios, que susan sólo responde – Te amo mi pequeña pirata

- Yo también te amo Jack, más que a nadie en este mundo – Susan abraza con dulzura a Jack y este responde con todo la pasión que tiene en su interior. Pasaron unos momentos más entre caricias y risas luego se dispusieron a comenzar el día en que por fin sacarían el corazón de Davy Jones de Port Royal. El amanecer llegó y Susan estaba totalmente preparada para su misión.

- Bien estoy lista – dice Susan a Jack mientras termina de arreglarse

- Te ves hermosa amor – comenta Jack mientras la mira embelesado

- Gracias – responde algo sonrojada Susan – Es hora de partir

- ¿Estás conciente que ahora corres el triple del peligro que corrías antes y más si vas como pirata?

- Lo sé, pero hay que sacar ese corazón de aquí y no voy a descansar hasta haberlo logrado y tampoco voy a estar en paz hasta devolverte tu querido Perla Negra y haber matado a Davy Jones, el Kraken y a Cutler Becket

- Eres la mujer perfecta linda

- No soy perfecta, conoces muy bien mis defectos

- y aún así te amo – Jack la besa con pasión y luego ambos salen de la cabina

- Todo listo Susan, cuando des la orden desembarcaremos nuevamente y esta vez triunfaremos – comenta Miguel acercándose a ella

- Desembarquemos de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Como ordenes.

Miguel, Will, Jack, Barbosa, Gibbs y Susan fueron a tierra esta vez y Elizabeth a petición un anime se quedó en el barco. Al llegar a la orilla Miguel y Will fueron directamente a la casa de Norrington de parte de Susan para avisarle sobre el cambio de planes y que estuviera alerta, Jack, Barbosa, Marco y Susan fueron a la oficina de Becket donde lo esperaron hasta que llego, en ese momento mientras Jack y Barbosa estaban ocultos en los alrededores vigilando Susan lo pilló desprevenido.

- Lord Becket, llega temprano – saluda Susan saliendo de la nada y sobresaltando a Becket

- ¿Señorita Norrington?

- Preferiría que me llamara Susan, Susan Halliwell

- Nunca me imaginé que usted fuera esa despreciable pirata

- Si yo soy despreciable ¿usted qué es?

- Tal y como te imaginé y pensar que tuve la idea de acercarme más a ti, sólo eres una asquerosa pirata.

- ¿Pensaste en cortejarme Becket? lindo detalle pero yo ya estoy ocupada y creo que conoces muy bien al hombre, se llama Jack Sparrow ¿te suena ese nombre? – Susan estaba dañándolo psicológicamente y daba un muy buen resultado

- Así que estás con ese imbécil, se complementan muy bien – Becket estaba que ardía de celos de verdad le gustaba Susan.

- Me importa muy poco lo que pienses, bueno vamos a lo nuestro, no creerías que estaba aquí por simple cortesía ¿o sí? – Pregunta a lo que Becket no responde – Eso pensé, ahora dime donde está el corazón

- Por qué te lo diría, eres muy ingenua querida, te arriesgas a atacar de día sabiendo que tengo a todo un ejército a mis órdenes y que te pueden matar antes que puedas decir tu nombre

- Tu eres el ingenuo ¿crees que me arriesgaría tanto de no tener todo bien planeado? – un momento de silencio – eso imaginé, bueno mi estimado Lord ¿me dirás por las buenas o por las malas?

Becket intenta sacar su espada, pero Susan es más rápida que él y lo apunta con su arma directo al pecho.

- Cuidado con lo que haces que te podría ir mal – dijo acercándose a él - ¿tendré que sacarte la información a balazos? Eso no es muy delicado, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo si te resistes.

- Tú ganas Halliwell te diré donde está

- Perfecto, pero también me acompañarás – los dos se dirigen hacia una caverna cerca de la playa, Jack y Barbosa los seguían muy de cerca.

- ¿Crees que esa niña pueda con Becket? – pregunta Barbosa incrédulo de que pudiera lograrlo

- Estoy seguro de ello y recuerda que si algo sale mal debes disparar y matar a Becket.

- Se muy bien lo que debo hacer.

- Si algo le llega a pasar a Susan porque no actuaste a tiempo te las verás con el filo de mi linda espada.

- El amor hace milagros Sparrow, nadie nunca hubiera pensado que hablarías y actuarías de esa manera.

- Silencio están entrando a la caverna – dice Jack mientras ve a Becket y su pequeña pirata entrar al lugar donde "esta" el corazón de Davy Jones

- Ahí está – dice Becket señalando un pequeño cofre negro entre unas rocas.

- No soy idiota ve a buscarlo

Becket obedece y se siente humillado, esa mujer estaba haciendo lo que quería con él y no lo iba a permitir se vengaría a como diera lugar, pero aun así debía obedecerla; le lleva el cofre.

- Ábrelo – Becket obedece – Muy bien espero que lo hayas visto bien porque no volverás a verlo.

- eres una maldita perra ¿lo sabías?

- Si creo que, pero hasta ayer creías que era la mujer perfecta para ti, nos parecemos Cutler, ambos somos unos zorros, con la gran diferencia que yo si se usar eso a mi favor y que no me ganen mis instintos "primitivos" (otra manera de decir instintos bajos) como a ti

- Eso dolió – susurra para si mismo

- Ahora si disculpas mi mala educación, debo retirarme – Susan se acerca y con toda la voluntad que tiene se acerca a Becket y le da un beso lleno de odio y asco – para que no te olvides de mi – sonríe, toma el cofre y le da un golpe exacto por lo bajo, dándole tiempo de arrancar

Susan sale lo más rápido que puede de la caverna, esa es la señal que Jack tiene para ir a su encuentro, pero algo lo paraliza; Becket salió con dificultad, segundos más tarde y apuntado con su arma.

- ¡¡¡Susan Cuidado!!! – grita con todas sus fuerzas, Susan voltea y ve a Becket quien sin dudarlo apretó el gatillo y le dispara, Barbosa entra en escena y le da un disparo certero a becket justo en el pecho.

- Jack corre a donde Susan – Mi amor resiste –

- Jack… - dice Susan muy débil

Barbosa y Marco se acercan junto con Miguel, Will y Norrington

- Deben salir de aquí – advierte James – Los soldados no tardan en llegar

- Serás el nuevo Lord de Port Royal, así lo prometió tu hermana y así será – comenta Jack antes de darle un golpe con la empuñadora de su espada y dejarlo inconciente –Larguémonos de aquí.


	7. Segunda Fase

"… **Segunda Fase…"**

Todos corrieron a los botes mientras los soldados llegaban a la playa y veían incrédulos a Lord Becket muerto y al comodoro Norrington inconciente.

- ¡Más rápido Barbosa! – Ordenaba Jack con Susan entre los brazos – resiste Susan, por favor

- Jack… - Susan estaba cada minuto más débil

- No digas nada, sólo resiste ya falta poco para llegar al Zafiro

Jack no mentía en unos minutos estaban todos a bordo de la nave, llevaron sin mayor demora a Susan a la cabina principal y Miguel comenzó a atenderla ya que era el que tenía más conocimientos sobre medicina. Los minutos pasaban y el capitán Jack Sparrow se desesperaba cada vez más. Luego de unas cuantas horas Miguel salió muy serio cosa que preocupó mucho más a Jack.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta con la voz temblorosa

- Débil, pero se recuperará, afortunadamente Becket no tenía buena puntería y la bala no llego muy adentro.

- Algo de bueno que halla tenido esa lagartija; ¿puedo verla?

- Claro, pero aún está dormida

Jack se dirige al interior de la cabina y silenciosamente se sienta al lado de Susan quien dormía profundamente.

- "Mi amor, todo esto es mi culpa, si no te hubiera enredado en este problema no estarías así…"- pensaba Jack mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Los días pasaban y el Zafiro estaba anclado en una isla muy cercana, pero lo suficientemente oculta para que ninguna nave de Port Royal lo encontrara. Por su parte Jack no se separaba de Susan en ningún momento, casi no comía, ni dormía por estar presente cuando ella despertara, pero hasta ese momento sólo dormía profundamente.

- Will, me preocupa mucho Jack, no esta comiendo prácticamente nada… - Comenta Elizabeth

- Es normal que no quiera dejar sola a la señorita Susan, después de todo ella está en ese estado a causa del corazón de Davy Jones y Jack se siente responsable.

- Aún así debería comer algo, en esas condiciones no podrá comandar el Zafiro y mucho menos pelear contra Davy Jones y el Holandés Errante.

- Por el momento no habrá pelea contra nadie, esperaremos a que la Srta. Susan despierte y se recupere.

- ¿Tanto te preocupa lo que le pase? – Elizabeth estaba algo dolida

- ¿A ti no? Ella es la única que ha tenido las agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a Becket y obtener el corazón

- Yo también hubiera ido si no se me hubiera negado la posibilidad, y lo más probable es que halla conseguido ese cofre sin que me dispararan – en las palabras de Elizabeth hay odio y envidia de Susan

- Como se nota que ardes de celos por que Susan está con Jack¿cuándo entenderás que lo perdiste a él y a mí también?

- Will yo te quiero a ti no me puedes decir eso, jamás me resignaré a perderte

- Deberás hacerlo porque, yo no quiero ningún compromiso contigo, nuestro matrimonio se cancela permanentemente, en cuanto esta pesadilla se acabe volveré a Port Royal y me olvidaré para siempre de ti, ya mucho daño me haz causado.

- Will…. – Elizabeth a perdido al único hombre que la ha querido, pero no está dispuesta a quedarse sin pan ni pedazo, todavía le queda Jack, para ella Susan no es problema, por lo menos eso piensa ella.

- Que esté bien Señorita Swann – dicho esto William se aleja de Elizabeth.

Ya al anochecer, Jack se encuentra en la cabina de Susan observándola con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. De verdad se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había pasado a su pequeña pirata, no quería ni siquiera comer para estar en el momento en que ella despertara. Ya avanzada la noche Susan abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Jack dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama; esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y acarició el rostro de Jack con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que despertara y viera a su querida Susan despierta y observándolo con dulzura.

- Susan… - Susurra Jack sin poder creer lo que ve

- …hola… amor… – pronuncia débilmente

Jack la abraza con mucha fuerza, pero a la vez cuidado, y la besa con todo el amor que le tiene – pensé que no despertarías – comenta con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Jamás te dejaría solo Jack, nunca lo olvides – trata de sentarse en la cama, pero no puede sola, Jack la ayuda y se sienta a su lado.

- Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó si yo no te hubiera metido… - comienza a decir el pirata pero unos dedos tapan sus labios y lo interrumpen.

- No tienes de que disculparte, ya te dije que no iba a descansar hasta verte contento y en paz. Nada de esto es tu culpa –

- Gracias… - Responde Jack con un hilo de voz, luego la abraza protectoramente – Te amo…

- Yo también… - lentamente Jack y Susan vuelven a dormirse

Pero mientras en el Zafiro se respira un aire de tranquilidad, en Port Royal hay un gran alboroto por la muerte de Lord Becket.

- Gobernador Swann ¿qué se supone que haremos? Lord Becket a muerto y no tenemos ordenes de detener la búsqueda y ejecución de piratas y cercanos a ellos – Pregunta preocupado el teniente Gillette.

- Hay que encontrar un reemplazo temporal, mientras esperamos órdenes de la corona inglesa.

- y ¿a quién sugiere?

- James Norrington – Sentencia el Gobernador Swann mientras Norrington entraba a la oficina

- Mandó a llamar Gobernador Swann – pregunta dócil

- Sí, comodoro, como ve la situación es muy crítica para hacer un evento elaborado, así que dejémonos de rodeos y vallamos directo al grano.

- No lo entiendo Gobernador

- Usted será el nuevo Lord de Port Royal hasta que el rey asigne otro¿queda claro?

- Si señor, es un honor para mí

- Me alegro que esté satisfecho, comience ahora mismo con sus labores Lord Norrington, yo haré los trámites necesarios para que el rey asigne un reemplazo permanente para Port Royal y esta vez espero que sea honorable. – termina de decir el Gobernador Swann que al parece aún estaba resentido con Becket.

- Como ordene Señor.

Así James Norrington comenzó sus tareas como Lord de Port Royal temporal, pero muy pronto y gracias a la ayuda de su hermana su cargo sería permanente.

Mientras en el Zafiro ya amanecía, Miguel va a ver a Susan a la cabina principal y muy grande es su sorpresa cuando la ve despierta y sonriendo.

- Hola Miguel – saluda una alegre, pero aún débil Susan

- Susan, que bueno que ya despertaste, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados

- Lo lamento, no quería preocupar a nadie – responde Susan cabizbaja luego se produce un silencio incómodo

- Bueno, lo importante es que mi pequeña pirata está bien y con energía – rompe el silencio Jack.

- Es muy cierto capitán Sparrow – responde Miguel – Bueno me retiro, te traeré algo de comer Susan

- Gracias Miguel.

- Y cuáles son los planes para ahora capitán Sparrow – pregunta Susan

- Pues por ahora esperar a que te recuperes del todo y luego, pensaremos que hacer – responde Jack no muy convencido de esto último.

- Será un gran retraso, yo estoy bien; podemos seguir con lo planeado de un principio

- Por supuesto que no, casi te pierdo una vez, no me arriesgaré una segunda – Jack abraza a Susan protectoramente

- Te amo….

- Yo también querida

Así pasaron algunos días, Susan se recuperaba rápidamente y ya estaba casi completamente bien, por su parte Jack trataba de idear junto con Barbosa, Miguel, Will y por supuesto Susan la siguiente fase del plan para derrotar a Davy Jones y su escoria.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! – Decía Jack con evidente disgusto

- ¿Por qué no Jack? Es lo mejor en este momento, negociar con Davy Jones - trataba de convencer Will

- No voy a entregarle el corazón a ese pulpo con complejo de calamar por nada en este mundo ni siquiera por el Perla Negra

- No se trata de entregarle el corazón eso sería la firma de nuestra sentencia de muerte, estamos hablando de un "chantaje" - aclara Barbosa

- Jack ellos tienen razón – comenta Susan con calma

- ¿Y a cambio de qué sería este chantaje?

- Del Perla… - se apresura en contestar Susan

- Y ¿están seguros que accederá a su propuesta?

- No tendrá otra opción – responde Barbosa

- De acuerdo, negociaremos con él, pero primero hay que encontrarlo ¿o no? – accede Jack

- No creo que sea muy difícil por lo que sé Davy Jones está buscándonos; y si llamamos un poco la atención lo más probable es que nos encuentre - comenta Miguel

- Miguel tiene razón, un pequeño incidente para llamar su atención y ya está – dice Will

- Estoy de acuerdo – opina Jack – ¿y qué "incidente" será?

- Una canción… - propone Barbosa

- ¿Estás loco Barbosa¿¡Sabes lo peligroso que podría ser eso!? – se niega Sparrow

- ¿A qué se refiere con "peligroso" capitán Barbosa? – pregunta Susan que aún guarda respeto por el pirata

- Pues verá señorita Halliwell, Davy Jones está en ese estado "mounstroso" por el amor de una mujer

- ¿y la canción a qué viene?

- Esa mujer era la mismísima Calipso diosa del mar

- Pero eso es imposible, según la leyenda Calipso no tiene forma fija

- Es cierto, pero la diosa le correspondió el sentimiento a Jones y se disfrazaba de una bella mujer de dorada cabellera y ojos color cielo para ir a verlo, haciendo más fuerte ese sentimiento que los condenó a ambos. Pues verá los piratas tenemos una canción para "calmar la ira de Calipso" y así nos de buen clima para navegar y es la que Jones no ha podido olvidar en décadas.

- Ya veo, bueno si con eso llamamos la atención de Davy Jones y el Holandés Errante entonces hay que hacerlo

- Tu no entiendes Susan, esa canción es muy peligrosa hasta para los mismos piratas, si fallamos Jones no nos perdonará por volver a cantarla

- Si nos arriesgamos, no podremos obtener lo que queremos – trata de convencer con inocencia Susan dándole rápidos resultados

- Está bien, tú ganas usaremos la canción

- Me ofrezco a cantarla – dice rápido Susan

- ¡Por supuesto que no! casi te pierdo una vez no me arriesgo a perderte por segunda

- ¿No confías en mi? – pregunta fingiendo estar dolida por el comentario de Jack

- Claro que si preciosa, pero es que no entiendes es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada, jamás me lo perdonaría

- No me pasará nada, ya no soy una niña recuérdalo, se muy bien lo que hago.

Will, Miguel y Barbosa que estaban en completo silencio se reían por dentro, era increíble que el gran Capitán Jack Sparrow estuviera hablando de esa manera y que lo estuviera convenciendo una niña que podría ser su hermana menor (recuerden los cinco años de diferencia); pasaron unos quince minutos en lo mismo, Susan tratando de convencer a Jack para que la dejara cantar para Jones, hasta que Miguel, que era como un padre para Susan, interviene para poner fin a este "conflicto"

- Capitán, Susan es capaz de hacerlo, ignorando el hecho que es una gran cantante, que sabe defenderse muy bien ya que la entrenó el Capitán Robert Halliwell y yo y además debe ser una mujer si quiere que surta efecto el plan

- Pero…

- Jack déjame hacerlo ¿si?, te prometo que no me pasará nada.

- Está bien, pero estaremos con Susan cuando comience a cantar y si algo sale mal se refugiará en una cabina lo suficientemente lejos de cubierta sin mayores contradicciones ¿queda claro?

- Si todo claro – responden al unísono los cuatro presentes a la gran autoridad de Jack

- Gracias… - Susurra Susan al oído de Jack cuando estaban saliendo

- Confío en ti

- No te defraudaré

- ¡Señores y señoritas! Tenemos una nueva misión que comenzaremos en este mismo momento; como la Srta. Halliwell ya está mucho mejor comenzaremos la segunda fase de nuestro plan – comienza a decir Jack llamando a las dos tripulaciones

- ¿y qué viene ahora? – pregunta Elizabeth que aún estaba muy molesta porque no la dejaron participar en la reunión que acababa de terminar

- Llamaremos a Davy Jones y el Holandés Errante

- ¡¡Están locos¿cómo podrán hacerlo sin que comience una guerra?

- Con chantajes

- ¿y qué tienen en mente?

- Tenemos con que negociar, así que no tendrá opción, en cuanto a nuestra seguridad, necesito a los tripulantes del Escorpión menos a Barbosa y Will en su barco; para poder hacer el contraataque si algo sale mal, para tener tiempo de huir ¿ Alguna pregunta?

- se produce el típico silencio cuando o hay nada más que decir y Jack sonríe – Bien prepárense ¡Todos a sus puestos! – todos obedecen, menos Elizabeth que se acerca a Jack

- ¿Jack?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Puedo quedarme en el Zafiro?

- No es a mí a quien debes preguntarle si no a la dueña de la nave – Jack llama a Susan que estaba con Miguel arreglando unas ataduras.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- La señorita Swann quiere saber si puede quedarse en el Zafiro hasta que acabe la misión

- Sólo si promete que no intervendrá en nada, y no me contradecirá

- Lo prometo – responde cabizbaja y comiéndose un gran odio

- Entonces lo permito

- Gracias Susan – responde Elizabeth y se a rápido de allí

- Todo saldrá bien – alienta Susan a Jack

- Eso espero querida – Jack abraza a su pequeña pirata muy fuerte y en forma protectora

- No quiero que nada malo te pase

- Nada me pasará descuida, tu sólo confía

Jack le da un tierno beso a Susan y luego ambos van a arreglar todo lo necesario para La segunda parte del plan.


	8. Calipso

"…**Calipso…"**

Todo estaba listo tanto en el Zafiro como en el Escorpión, todos estaban en sus puestos: Susan en cubierta observando el mar, Jack escondido entre unos barriles no muy lejos de ella, Miguel con Barbosa y Will metros más atrás con armas en mano y la demás tripulación del Zafiro estaba oculta repartida por toda la cubierta.

El Escorpión estaba anclado a poco más de cinco metros del Zafiro y toda su tripulación atenta a cualquier movimiento tanto en el mar como en la otra nave, todo esto comandado por Gibbs.

- Todo listo Susan, cuando quieras comienzas con el plan – Avisa Miguel con precaución.

- De acuerdo – Susan respira hondo y comienza a tararear una nostálgica melodía y luego empieza la letra – _"Calipso, calipso, great goddess of the sea, I request you grant what today I want to entrust you.__Calms the waters and allow us to travel, to where the pirates us feeling in peace.Your that you know your us and our nature, you can help us like and we in exchange offerings give you.__Calipso Calipso, great goddess of the sea" ("calipso, calipso, gran diosa del mar, te ruego concedas lo que hoy te quiero encomendar.Calma las aguas y permítenos viajar, a donde los piratas nos sintamos en paz.Tú que nos conoces a nosotros y nuestra naturaleza, sabes como ayudarnos y nosotros a cambio ofrendas te damos.Calipso Calipso, gran diosa del mar")_

_- _Susan cantaba como si de verdad se tratara de la misma Calipso llamando a Davy Jones, de pronto el mar comienza a agitarse y del fondo de este aparece el Holandés Errante. Susan se siente muy asustada es primer vez que lo ve desde tan cerca y sólo quiere huir de allí y refugiarse en un lugar seguro, pero sabe que debe negociar con él, sabe que debe conseguir el Perla Negra para Jack.

- Quien osa cantar esa maldición en mi océano – grita Davy Jones con evidente enojo acercándose a la orilla

- Yo soy la que se atreve Capitán Jones

- Jones no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven esa mujer es muy parecida a su amada Calipso, la mujer que lo condenó a esa forma mounstrosa - ¿¡cómo te atreves a cantarla después de tantos años!?

Susan y toda la tripulación del Zafiro no entienden de lo que habla el capitán del Holandés Errante, pero piensan seguirle el juego.

- Vine a negociar

- ¡¡No tienes derecho a negociar con nadie, eres una maldita traidora Calipso!!

- ¿Calipso? – Susurra susan – "Así que piensa que soy Calipso, bueno le sacaré todo el provecho que pueda" - Tengo todo el derecho, ya que tu corazón me pertenece

- ¿De qué diablos habla Susan? – pregunta Will a Miguel

- él piensa que Susan es la diosa Calipso, ahora que lo dices, por lo que nos contó Barbosa, la mujer en la que se convertía Calipso para ver a Jones es muy parecida a nuestra Susan y ella le está sacando todo el provecho que puede.

- "Bien hecho Susan… sólo necesitas hacer que entregue el Perla" - piensa Jack viendo la situación muy sorprendido.

- Mi corazón no te pertenece más, no después de lo que me hiciste, ¡tú me condenaste!

- Sabes que yo no lo hice, te condenaste sólo Davy Jones, ¡tu egoísmo y obsesión por mi te convirtió en lo que eres ahora!

- Jones no tiene argumentos para rebatir lo que ella dice - ¿Qué quieres?

- Así me gusta, quiero el Perla Negra

- y luego de que te lo de ¿qué harás? ¿Se lo darás a Sparrow para que de una buena vez me mate y el mar quede en paz? – se burla Jones

- Si, algo parecido – contesta con el mismo tono de voz burlón

- ¿y qué gano yo a cambio?

- la tranquilidad de que tu corazón está en mis manos y que no le pasara nada "aún"

- Tú no lo debes tener, lo quiero en mis manos ¡ahora!

- No tienes el poder de mandarme; ¡ya no!, quiero el Perla y que no se discuta más.

- Jones derrotado y humillado, accede a lo que ella le exige – Denle el Perla Negra – ordena a su escoria y a los pocos minutos, se ve al Perla flotando en la superficie tan esplendoroso como siempre-

- Eres un pequeño cachorro Davy Jones, al que le dan una orden y obedece, nos volveremos a ver

- No te preocupes así será, me vengaré de ti y de todo lo que me haz hecho, lo prometo – Jones da media vuelta – ¡De vuelta a las profundidades! – ordenó y a los pocos segundos el Holandés Errante ya no estaba.

Jack y todos los demás salen de sus escondites, el Capitán Sparrow no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, su Perla, nuevamente en su poder.

- Jack… - dice Susan sacando a Jack de sus pensamientos

- Gracias… - responde al llamado de la chica – eres un ángel

- No fue nada – Jack abraza a Susan y la besa con ternura y emoción

- Señorita Halliwell – interrumpe Barbosa –

- Nunca te han dicho Héctor que no se interrumpe cuando el Capitán Jack Sparrow está agradeciendo algo – responde molesto Jack

- Lo lamento Sparrow – contesta igual molesto por como lo llamó el pirata

- Ya no peleen – detiene Susan - ¿qué quería decirme Capitán Barbosa?

- Bueno, creo que todos pudimos notar que Davy Jones la llamó Calipso, me gustaría saber a que se debe eso

- Ni yo misma lo se capitán, pero de que nos trajo ventajas, las trajo a mares.

- Bueno de eso no hay que preocuparse por el momento – termina Jack – quiero que mi antigua tripulación vaya al Perla y vea que todo esta en orden, luego iremos a Tortuga a buscar provisiones y más hombres.

- Yo me encargo de avisar al Escorpión – ofrece Will

- Gracias William – Agradece Jack – y en cuanto a ti preciosa me gustaría verte en la cabina principal en cinco minutos – ordena muy serio Jack lo que preocupa mucho a Susan

- Claro… - responde nerviosa viendo al pirata alejarse a la cabina principal - ¿qué hice ahora Miguel? – Pregunta a su "casi padre"

- No lo se querida niña, pero no debe ser nada grave no te preocupes –

Mientras Susan y Miguel trataban de descubrir por qué Jack se comportaba de esa manera, en otra parte del Zafiro una muy pensativa Elizabeth Swann trataba de idear un plan para deshacerse de una buena vez de la mujer que le estaba quitando la atención de Jack Sparrow.

- "Así que Davy Jones piensa que Susan es la diosa Calipso, creo que esa información me servirá de mucho… lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a una escoria de Jones y mandarle el recado que yo se donde está su amada Calipso y se la puedo entregar en bandeja de plata si me da el amor a Jack…" – piensa Elizabeth a solas

Cinco minutos después en la cabina principal del Zafiro se puede ver a Jack sentado en el escritorio con una botella de ron en la mano.

- ¿Jack? – llama a la puerta Susan

- Pasa querida…

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? – pregunta evidentemente temerosa

- Así es, acércate

Susan se acerca con preocupación más que temor, realmente la actitud tan seria de Jack la preocupa.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Jack le hace señas para que se siente en sus piernas a lo cual ella obedece de inmediato- Nada grave cariño

- ¿y entonces por qué esa cara, no deberías estar contento de recuperar al Perla?

- Estoy eufórico, pero antes de comenzar a celebrar por recuperar mi barco junto a mi tripulación, me gustaría celebrar con el ángel que lo recuperó – responde mirándola dulcemente y abrazándola con fuerza

- Jack… por un momento pensé que estabas enojado conmigo

- ¿cómo podría estar enojado con la persona más increíble que he conocido en mi vida?

- No lo sé

Jack besa a Susan con ternura y pocos minutos después se le ve al pirata llevándola hacia la cama en medio de la habitación, celebrando el triunfo sobre Davy Jones y que el Perla Negra estaba de nuevo al mando de Jack.

Horas más tarde Jack despierta y ve a Susan mirándolo fijamente.

- Hola cariño, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

- No

- ¿Y entonces, cuál es el motivo de que tus hermosos ojos estén fijos en mi rostro?

- Te ves muy guapo cuando duermes ¿lo sabías?

- La verdad no me he detenido a observarme dormido, pero lo tendré en mente… - responde Jack con una voz tiernamente burlona.

- Eres único Jack, por eso te amo

- Y yo a ti linda, quiero premiarte por el gran regalo que me haz hecho – Jack se sienta en la cama y toma una voz seria

- ¿Premiarme?

- Si – el pirata toma su sombrero y lo pone en la cabeza de Susan – te lo haz ganado

- P-pero Jack, tu nunca te desprendes de tu sombrero, no puedo aceptarlo

- Te lo ganaste, quiero que lo tengas para que me recuerdes siempre cariño

- Gracias…- Susan besa dulcemente a Jack lo cual el pirata responde con la misma dulzura.

Pero mientras Jack y Susan celebraban a su manera, Elizabeth Swann comenzaba su siniestro plan para separarlos definitivamente.

- ¡Davy Jones! – grita desde la orilla de cubierta al mar, no sin antes asegurarse que nadie estuviera espiándola

- Elizabeth espera aproximadamente una hora a que aparezca una de las escorias del capitán del Holandés Errante y cuando está apunto de marcharse sus deseos se cumplen

- Davy Jones me manda a ver que quieres – dice una especie de tiburón martillo

- Dile a tu capitán que puedo ayudarlo a vengarse de la mujer que lo condenó.

- y ¿cómo lo harás?

- eso no tengo por qué hablarlo contigo, dile que lo espero en este mismo lugar a la medianoche cuando todos estén dormidos

- Se lo haré saber – dicho esto la escoria desaparece en el mar

Elizabeth se siente satisfecha, dentro de poco de deshará para siempre de Susan Halliwell y ella será la única dueña del corazón de Jack, ya que lo sanará de la herida que ella misma le dejó hace unos meses atrás y logrará ganarse su perdón, su confianza y su amor.

Mientras tanto en el Holandés Errante la escoria enviada a hablar con Elizabeth Swann le cuenta todo lo que pasó en el Zafiro.

- Así que esa mujer sabe donde puedo hallar a Calipso y así vengarme…

- ¿Qué hará capitán?

- Iré a hablar con ella, pero si miente no dudes que será alimento de mi querido Kraken, fije rumbo hacia la superficie falta poco para el anochecer y quiero estar preparado si llega a ser una trampa

- ¿despertamos al kraken?

- Aún no, esperaremos a ver que me dice esa mujer.

- Como ordene señor – responde y se marcha a cumplir las ordenes de su capitán

- "Pronto te tendré en mis manos Calipso… y te arrepentirás por haberte cruzado en mi camino…" – piensa Davy Jones mientras se retira a su cabina.

El anochecer está cerca y tanto Elizabeth como Davy Jones están preparándose para el encuentro que les ayudará con su venganza personal.Ya era las 12:00 en punto y Elizabeth Swann esperaba a Jones en el lugar indicado, que a los pocos minutos llegó

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo mujer? – pregunta Jones a modo de saludo

- Así es, se donde puedes encontrar a la diosa Calipso

- ¿Lo sabes? Pues eso es muy difícil considerando el hecho de que es una diosa y no tiene forma fija.

- No le miento Capitán Jones, más rápido de lo que pueda imaginarse tendrá a esa mujer en sus manos si me ayuda en lo que le pediré

- ¿de qué se trata?

- Quiero el amor de Jack Sparrow

- Así que Sparrow esta en medio de este asunto – comenta Jones – bueno lo tendrás si me entregas a Calipso, pero si es mentira lo que dices juro que el kraken será lo último que verás.

- Se dirige a Tortuga, la podrá encontrar allí en dos días más – afirma Elizabeth evidentemente asustada por la amenaza de Jones

- Ahí estaré en ese caso – finaliza comenzando a retirarse

- Espere un momento y que hay con lo que le pedí

- Hay una mujer que interfiere con tu planes ¿no es así?

- No se equivoca

- Pues, te daré una poderosa herramienta para que te deshagas de ella para siempre – le alcanza una pequeño frasco a Elizabeth – este es el veneno más poderoso de los siete mares, dale solo una gota de este líquido y ella no te molestará nunca más – dicho esto Jones se marcha de vuelta al Holandés Errante y fija curso a Tortuga.

Elizabeth sabe que no será necesario usar el veneno que le dio Jones, porque él se llevará a Susan lejos de Jack pensando que es Calipso, pero también sabe que si Jones descubre que ella le mintió que no es a Calipso a quien se lleva si no a una mortal, lo pagará con su propia vida.

La noche pasa y a la mañana siguiente Las tres naves parten rumbo a Tortuga con el objetivo de descansar un poco, buscar provisiones y más hombres para que estén en la tripulación del Escorpión, ya que Jack tomará a sus viejos hombres para conformar la tripulación del Perla Negra nuevamente, tal como lo dijo Elizabeth, dos días demoran en llegar a Tortuga, al llegar Susan y Jack son los últimos en bajar.

- Por fin podremos descansar unos días… -comenta Susan alegre abrazando a Jack.

- Es cierto linda, por fin podré tomar ron tranquilamente y sin preocuparme de que ese pulpo con complejo de calamar nos moleste

- El día está hermoso, como puedes pensar en beber a estas horas de la mañana

- Pero linda, el ron es un dulce néctar que se bebe para celebrar y en este momento estoy eufórico y necesito celebrar.

- Sólo trata de no embriagarte demasiado

- Lo prometo – dice no muy convencido

- Así me gusta – Susan besa a Jack con ternura – ahora debemos bajar

- Está bien, vamos – ambos bajan muy contentos

Pasaron el día reclutando hombres para la tripulación del Escorpión y recolectando provisiones entre ella comida, pólvora, armas y ron por supuesto a petición de las tres tripulaciones y Jack por sobre todo.Ya al anochecer Susan pasea con Jack por la playa cerca del puerto y del trío de naves.

- Buenos días mi Señora – sorprende a la pareja una escoria de Jones

- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta Jack poniéndose delante de Susan para protegerla

- Vine a buscar a pedido de Davy Jones a la diosa Calipso

- ¿Calipso? – pregunta Jack sorprendido mirando a Susan – Pues debe haber un gran error aquí, porque esta dama que ves aquí presente es tan hermosa como Calipso, pero no es ella y si aún te la quieres llevar tendrás que matarme primero.

- El Capitán Jones dijo que te resistirías, así que mandó un regalo para ti Sparrow – en ese momento aparecen una docena de escoria de Jones atacando a Jack y Susan

- Pero que demonios… - Susurra Susan, mientras desenfunda su espada y comienza a dar junto a Jack una batalla admirable –

Los enemigos son muchos, ambos lo sabe y en la soledad de la playa nadie los puede ayudar, excepto Will que estaba paseando por los alrededores y escuchó el escándalo

- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!? – pregunta corriendo a ayudar y al encontrarse con Jack

- Al parecer nuestro amigo el cara de pulpo y complejo de calamar no nos deja en paz ni siquiera cuando estamos en tierra firme – contesta Jack mientras peleaba con dos supuestos tiburones

- ¿y qué quiere esta vez?

- A Susan

- ¿¡Qué!? – Will mira a donde se encuentra Susan luchando contra una escoria y ve también que otra se le acerca por detrás y le da un golpe en la cabeza que la deja inconciente

- ¡¡Susan!! – grita Jack al ver esta escena también trata de correr para salvarla, pero lo detienen

- Hasta pronto Capitán Sparrow, no veremos en otra oportunidad – se despide la escoria de Jones mientras esta y todas las demás se marchan a las profundidades con Susan.

Jack corre a alcanzarlos, pero Will lo detiene

- Hay que ir a buscar a los demás Jack – Dice Will llevándoselo de allí

Ambos piratas se alejan del lugar y aparece Elizabeth Swann en la playa que había estado escondida viendo como se llevaban a Susan, mientras ella reía en sus adentros

- Por fin ya no tengo que preocuparme más por ti Halliwell, ahora sabes que pasa cuando alguien se mete conmigo – piensa en voz al Elizabeth y se retira victoriosa de la playa camino a la taberna donde seguramente Jack estaba juntando a las tres tripulaciones para ir en busca de Susan.


	9. ¿Le temes a la muerte?

**Capítulo 9:**

"… **¿Le temes a la muerte?..."**

- ¡¡Gibbs!! – Grita Jack entrando a la taberna donde se encontraba su tripulación, la del Zafiro y la recién reclutada, tripulación del Escorpión

- Jack ¿Pasa algo? Vienes que te lleva el diablo… - pregunta asustado Gibbs al ver el estado de su capitán

- Algo parecido… Quiero que tomes a la nueva tripulación del Escorpión, a los del Perla Negra y el Zafiro, nos vamos de inmediato… -

- Pero Jack acabamos de llegar

- Y ya nos vamos, ¡cumple las órdenes de tu capitán! – sentencia Jack y sale de la taberna hecho una furia dejando a Gibbs no menos que sorprendido

- Discúlpalo Gibbs, pero las escorias de Davy Jones se acaban de llevar a Susan y Jack va a ir en su búsqueda – informa Will

- Pero ¿cómo fue que eso pasó? – pregunta el pirata pálido

- Al parecer Jones se enteró que "Calipso" venía con nosotros, nos estuvo siguiendo y cuando se presentó la oportunidad se llevó a Susan…

- No te preocupes Will, dame diez minutos para organizar todo, mientras ve a calmar a Jack, en su estado será muy difícil que piense con claridad – aconseja Gibbs

- Tienes razón, gracias por entenderlo Gibbs, se que Jack se disculpará contigo por lo que sucedió…

- No te preocupes por eso, conozco a Jack hace mucho tiempo y sé como reacciona cuando le quitan algo querido, sobretodo cuando se trata de la mujer que ama, bien con permiso – se despide Gibbs y comienza a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra revolucionando a las tripulaciones de los tres barcos

Pero mientras en Tortuga comienzan los preparativos para la gran batalla, en el Holandés Errante, Davy Jones espera que su "invitada" despierte

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta Susan desorientada

- Por fin despiertas traidora – escupe con rabia el capitán del barco maldito

- Davy Jones… - susurra asustada la joven pirata

- ¿A quién más esperabas? Por fin llegó el día en que tu me pagarás todas tus traiciones – dice con odio en sus palabras – Eres una perra traidora Calipso…

- ¿Calipso? ¿Crees que soy la Diosa Calipso Jones? Tu odio verdaderamente te nublo el pensamiento – se burla Susan aún con miedo

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Tú me invocaste, tú dijiste que eras ella, ¡no lo niegues!

- ¡Yo jamás te dije que era Calipso, tu amor enfermizo y maldito te hizo creer eso! – Grita – yo soy una simple mortal Jones, una mortal que se aprovechó de tu debilidad más grande y por la cual no tienes corazón… - confiesa ya más calmada y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

- Davy Jones se queda helado – ¿Tu no eres Calipso? Entonces… ¡¿Quién eres?! Dime tu nombre mortal… - ordena autoritariamente el Capitán

- Susan Halliwell… - responde algo intimidada

- Halliwell… ¿eres hija de Robert Halliwell? – Pregunta de nueva cuenta Jones

- ¿Conociste a mi padre? – es el turno de preguntar de Susan

- Oh, conozco a tu padre – responde Jones sonriendo – es uno de mis tripulantes… -informa esperando ansioso la reacción de Susan

- No… eso es imposible – dice con un hilo de voz la pirata

- Claro que es posible, lleva casi cinco años en la tripulación del Holandés Errante

- ¡Mientes! – grita Susan con lágrimas en los ojos –

- ¡Tu padre es un maldito cobarde! Hace años que está bajo mi mando porque le da miedo la muerte – se ríe – tu trataste de engañarme con mi punto débil, ahora es mi turno de hacerte sufrir, tendrás que pasar el resto de tu vida en este barco sabiendo que tu padre fue un cobarde que prefirió vender su alma que morir dignamente.

- Basta… por favor… - pide la pirata llorando – no sigas diciendo eso…

- Acostúmbrate a la idea pequeña… - finaliza Jones, saliendo de la cabina

Mientras Susan asimila todo lo que le dijeron, en Tortuga Jack tiene una conversación con Elizabeth

- ¿Jack? – pregunta tímidamente Elizabeth

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo…

- No estoy de humor para hablar con pestes como tu, vete de aquí

- Por favor Jack, me enteré de lo que pasó y quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo – dice Elizabeth con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Puedo saber el por qué de tu felicidad? – Hizo una pausa – aunque no debería preguntar, todo el mundo sabe que tu odias a Susan, tienes que estar rebosante de alegría ahora que Jones se la llevó

- ¿Cuándo entenderás que esa mujercita no es para ti? – pregunta con desesperación

- ¿Y quién se supone que es para mí? ¿tú?

- Jack podríamos ser felices, te haré olvidar a esa mujer, lo prometo, déjame quererte, permíteme estar a tu lado como mujer – suplica la chica

- sabes…. He tenido demasiada paciencia contigo Elizabeth, pero ya me cansé, no quiero que te acerques a mi, no quiero ver tu asquerosa cara, ¡¡me das asco!! – dice Jack escupiendo las palabras para Elizabeth

- Jack por favor no me hables así, yo te amo – llora la mujer

- Lo que tu sientes no es amor y si me llego enterar que tuviste que ver con lo que le pasó a Susan, créeme que se me va a olvidar que eres una mujer – finaliza el pirata dejando a Elizabeth sola

- ¿Elizabeth? – llama una voz

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Will? – pregunta secándose las lágrimas

- Sólo quiero saber como estás, escuché que Jack y tu discutían…

- ¿Y te vienes a reír de mí?

- Por supuesto que no, Elizabeth… ¿qué pasó contigo? – pregunta Will acercándose

- Nada de lo que hice sirvió para alejar a esa maldita mujer de Jack – piensa en voz alta Elizabeth olvidándose de Will – ni siquiera el haberla entregado a Davy Jones me sirvió…

- ¿Tú fuiste quien nos traicionó? Elizabeth…¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

- Por amor… ¡Que no te das cuenta que Jack tiene que estar conmigo y no con la "señorita perfección"! – grita la mujer volviendo a llora

- Elizabeth… Susan pude morir por tu culpa

- Sería una fortuna para mí que Jones no la perdonara y la matara de una buena vez, me ha causado muchos problemas… sobre todo con Jack

- Will no puede creer lo que oye, la misma Elizabeth que alguna vez le habría jurado amor eterno, estaba deseando la muerte de alguien, la misma Elizabeth de la cual tiempo atrás se enamoró estaba hablando del gran amor que le tenía a otro, la misma Elizabeth con la que se iba a casar…- Ya no te reconozco, tus sentimientos enfermizos nublaron tu razón… traté de ayudarte, pero no pude…

- Will, no me dejes tu eres el único que me quiere de verdad, necesito tu ayuda – suplica Elizabeth

- No Elizabeth, tu lo único que hiciste fue jugar conmigo, ahora estás sola… Adiós Elizabeth Swann… - se despide Will, da media vuelta y se va

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir William Turner! – se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Elizabeth

Mientras Elizabeth hierve de rabia por su plan fallido en el puerto Jack habla con Barbossa, Miguel y Gibbs

- Está todo listo capitán, cuando usted lo diga zarparemos – informa Miguel

- Zarparemos de inmediato, no quiero perder ningún minuto más, Susan corre un gran peligro estando en el Holandés Errante, dudo mucho que Jones le perdone si se llega a enterar que ella no es Calipso – comenta Jack – Bien nos dividiremos así, Barbossa tu irás en el Escorpión, Miguel en el Zafiro y yo iré con Will y Gibbs en el Perla Negra ¿queda claro? – todos asintieron – pues bien ¡todos a sus puestos!

- ¿Cómo fue que no se puso a discutir con Jack Capitán Barbosa? – pregunta curioso Miguel mientras se dirigían a los barcos

- Pues verá maestre Sounier… Muy pocas veces he visto a Jack Sparrow en este estado y créame cuando le digo que es mejor no llevarle la contraria – responde con una mueca de resignación en su rostro y subiendo al Escorpión

Las tres embarcaciones comienzan a zarpar del puerto de Tortuga, mientras la mirada perdida de Elizabeth los despide, quien lleva entre sus manos el veneno que Davy Jones le entregó

- No voy a vivir sin ti Jack… - habla para si misma mientras de un solo sorbo toma todo el contenido de la botella, cayendo muerta al instante mientras el velo del atardecer la oculta de cualquier público posible.

Mientras tanto en el Holandés Errante, Susan aún está asimilando todo lo que Jones le dijo acerca de su padre, cuando lo que pareciera ser un hombre, se le acerca

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta con voz preocupada sentándose a una distancia prudente

-¿Cómo puedo estar bien encerrada aquí? – pregunta con ironía

- El capitán no es lo que se llama un gran anfitrión, creo que por eso es que casi nunca tenemos visitas humanas aquí… - trata de animar el hombre, quien no tenia conocimiento de las razones por las cuales Jones tenía a esa hermosa chica ahí – debiste hacer algo o muy bueno o muy malo para que el capitán te tenga aquí pequeña…

- Supongo que no es bueno jugar con los secretos de criaturas malditas… -comenta con ironía nuevamente – ¿tu capitán te mando a vigilar que no me fuera a escapar?

- De hecho no, me dijo que teníamos una visita humana y pensé que tenías hambre, ten te traje algo de comer – dijo con voz paternal, pasándole un plato con pastas – espero que te gusten, no hay mucha comida en el barco

- gracias… - responde aceptando el plato – no eres como los demás…

- Trato de no serlo, aquí se viven cosas horribles, no me gustaría terminar como los demás – sonríe – al parecer tenías mucha hambre – comenta riendo al darse cuenta que comía con muchas ganas

- De hecho las pastas son mi plato favorito… - responde algo apenada

- A mi hija le gustaban mucho, recuerdo que era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba comer cuando estábamos en el océano – dice el hombre con una mirada nostálgica

-¿y qué pasó con ella? – pregunta curiosa la pirata

- No lo sé, un día la dejé en un puerto por su seguridad con una familia amiga, desde ese entonces no he sabido más de ella, bueno y ahora mucho menos… -ríe tristemente – a decir verdad, te pareces mucho a ella, claro que unos cuantos años más crecida

- Susan lo mira con mayor detenimiento, se parece mucho a su padre y su historia, pero no quiere hacerse falsas ilusiones, probablemente el no lo sea y sólo quiere creer eso por lo que le dijo Jones – y… ¿tiene muchos recuerdos de su hija? – pregunta con cautela

- Bueno, sólo tengo recuerdo de ella hasta los diez, para ese entonces yo temía demasiado por su vida y la dejé con una familia amiga en Italia, los Norrington… aún los recuerdo, ellos la aceptaron y la criaron junto a su hijo, James si mal no recuerdo, que pasó a ser su hermano mayor. Los primeros años siempre le escribía cuando tocaba puerto, para que supiera que no la olvidé, pero luego me tendieron una emboscada, mis enemigos, me ataron a un cañón y me lanzaron al mar, en ese momento pensé en mi pequeña Susan, en que si tuviera la oportunidad de salvarme la aprovecharía sin pensarlo dos veces, fue ahí cuando apareció el Holandés Errante y su Capitán, me ofrecieron la posibilidad de no morir y aquí estoy desde entonces – finaliza su relato, con preocupación vio como la joven derramaba lágrimas mientras lo miraba de una manera extraña - ¿jovencita te encuentras bien? – pregunta asustado

- Si, creo que me conmovió su relato – explicó rápidamente - ¿le importa si lo abrazo? – pregunto repentinamente a lo que el hombre se sobresaltó un poco

- Claro… espero no te cause repugnancia mi aspecto – bromeó

- Por supuesto que no – respondió abrazando al hombre; ya no cabía duda que él era su padre, el que por tanto tiempo lloró y juró vengar, una ola de calma la envolvió al sentir el contacto con aquel ser – Gracias por la comida – comentó separándose luego de un momento

- No hay de que… - respondió reponiéndose, algo extraño había en esa chica, le recordaba demasiado a su pequeña Susan, además… ese abrazo le hacía sentir como si estuviera con su hija nuevamente – Bien será mejor que me valla, el capitán se enojará mucho si sabe que estuve aquí, nos vemos luego pequeña

- Hasta pronto… - se despide con una sonrisa Susan

Pero mientras Susan se reencuentra con sus raíces la flota de Jack está en medio del mar en busca de Jones y Susan.

- ¿cómo piensas llamarlo Jack? – pregunta Gibbs

- Con lo que más le duele, tráeme su corazón – pide a su primero de a bordo - ¡Quiero a todos en sus puestos!

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Jack? – pregunta el pirata entregándole el corazón

- Muy seguro mi amigo, es la única manera que tengo de llamarlo y salvar a Susan – con una daga Jack se hacer un corte en un dedo, abre el cofre y derrama unas cuantas gotas de su sangre al corazón en un claro desafío para su dueño, a lo que el órgano responde latiendo con más intensidad – en cualquier momento llegará Gibbs, los quiero a todos en sus posiciones, avísale a los otros barcos, no quiero margen de error, la vida de Susan y el destino de los mares dependen de esta batalla.

- Si capitán – Gibbs obedece las órdenes de Jack y a los pocos minutos de distingue como a lo lejos el Holandés Errante aparece acompañado de su niebla característica

- Atentos… -ordena Barbossa desde el Escorpión

- Tranquilos… - ordena Miguel desde el Zafiro

- Esperen… - ordena Jack desde el Perla

Se quedaron unos cinco minutos así, mientras la tensión crecía cada vez más, no pasó más tiempo cuando se sintió un fuerte estruendo, la batalla ya había dado comienzo con el Holandés Errante como primer atacante

- ¡¡¡Fuego!!! –gritaron Miguel, Jack y Barbossa, respondiendo al ataque. La batalla comenzó con cañonazos de ida y vuelta, mientras los navíos se acercaban peligrosamente, el Perla Negra por supuesto a la cabeza seguido por el Zafiro y el Escorpión, las escorias de Jones comenzaron a abordar al Perla mientras blandían sus espadas en una lucha admirable contra los tripulantes, al poco tiempo se le unieron las tripulaciones del Zafiro y el Escorpión.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta asustada Susan cuando entra Robert a la cabina donde ella se encontraba

- Comenzó la lucha… - responde cortante el hombre – El Perla Negra está luchando contra el Holandés Errante

- ¿Sólo el Perla? – pregunta la pirata con miedo, si Jack se enfrenta sólo a Jones lo más probable es que pierda…

- No – responde – está con dos navíos más, son dos navíos que yo conozco, son… – dice sin poder finalizar

- El Zafiro y el Escorpión… - termina por el la joven

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta sorprendido el hombre

- Ya habrá tiempo de explicártelo, necesito que me saques de aquí

- El capitán dijo que no podías salir

- Necesito irme de aquí, tengo que ayudar a Jack

- ¿Jack?... tu vienes con ellos

- Es una larga historia que prometo te contaré cuando todo esto se acabe – se compromete Susan – prometo que te voy a liberar de Jones

- Pero cómo… tendrían que encontrar su corazón y…

- Lo tenemos, sólo necesito que me dejes salir –pide nuevamente – por favor

El hombre abre la puerta y deja salir a Susan

- Gracias…. Sé que tu hija está orgullosa de ti – comenta abrazándolo y saliendo del lugar

En la cubierta del Holandés habían hombres de las cuatro embarcaciones luchando, Susan sacó su espada y comenzó a luchar con escorias de Jones abriéndose paso por el sector, estuvo luchando por varios minutos hasta que su espada chocó con otra, se volvió a ver contra quien lucharía y para su alivio era la espada de Jack.

- Susan… - dijo Jack mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – Mi amor…

-Jack…

- Estaba tan asustado… - comenta Jack soltándola y viéndola directamente a los ojos – si te hubiera pasado algo yo… - Susan le pone un dedo en los labios para impedir que siguiera

- Pero no me pasó nada – dice la pirata – te amo… –finaliza besando rápidamente los labios del pirata

Poco les duró el momento ya que comenzaron a atacarlos, Jack se encargaba de la mayoría, por lo que Susan se abrió paso entre las escorias con un solo objetivo: Davy Jones. Al encontrarlo comenzó a luchar con él.

- Eres una pequeña molestia ¿lo sabías? – comenta Jones esquivando sus ataque

- Si creo que en algún momento me lo dijeron – responde Susan atacando nuevamente

- y que piensas hacer ahora… ¿matarme?, sabes que no puedes – rió mientras atacaba nuevamente, estuvieron así mucho tiempo una lucha admirable, pero las fuerzas de Susan disminuían, Jones noto eso y aprovechó el momento para darle una estocada certera en el estómago.

- ¡¡¡¡Susan!!!! – se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Jack que estaba luchando cerca de ahí, pero no pudo acudir ya que le bloquearon el camino; Robert oyó el nombre y se dirigió donde se encontraba la muchacha que había conocido hace pocos instantes

- Tu hija era una verdadera molestia Halliwell – comentó Jones al hombre sacando su espada de la muchacha

- Mi hija… – dijo con voz vacía – ella es mi hija…. Mi Susan – se acercó a la joven que aún seguía con vida – Mi pequeña

- Estoy orgullosa de ti… - le dijo a Robert con una débil sonrisa

- Mi niña… -respondió con lágrimas por su rostro – perdóname

- Tu pasta siempre fue la mejor – comentó sin borrar su sonrisa

- Era lo único que comías – Robert la sostenía mientras sus manos trataban de impedir que la sangre saliera de su cuerpo, en ese momento llegó Jack

- Susan… quédate conmigo – suplicó el pirata – no me hagas esto por favor

- Te amo… - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – No me olvides

- No… Susan… No…. Quédate conmigo…- suplicaba Jack, pero no hubo resultado, Susan cerró sus ojos y dejó de respirar bajo la mirada de Jack y su padre.

- No… -susurra Jack – Susan…¡¡¡No!!! – grita desconsolado el pirata mientra ve el cuerpo inerte de la que fuera su amada – ¡¡me las vas a pagar Jones!! – amenaza Jack lanzándose contra el capitán del Holandés Errante

- ¿Y cómo piensas matarme Jack? Sabes que no puedes – se burla el pirata

- Claro que puedo, ¡Will, el corazón! – will al escuchar esto tomó el corazón que había estado protegiendo y se lo lanzó al pirata…

- Mi hija… - susurro Robert - ¡Mataste a mi hija! –grito y se abalanzó contra Jones espada en mano

- No seas ingenuo Halliwell, tu ya estás muerto como tu hija… - responde el pirata defendiéndose de lo ataques salvajes de Robert y lanzándolo lejos

- Jack aprovechó el momento para tomar el corazón y ponerlo a la altura a su pecho - ¿Le temes a la muerte Davy Jones? – pregunta Jack antes de clavar su daga en el corazón del capitán del Holandés Errante.

- Calipso… - susurra Jones mientras cae en el torbellino que se había formado gracias a la gran tormenta que se desencadenó

- Jack debemos irnos – advierte Will llegando hasta donde se encontraba el pirata

- El Holandés Errante necesita un capitán – informa Robert mientras se agrupa con los tripulantes del navío

- Salgan de aquí… - ordena Jack

- No me voy sin ti

- Ya no me queda nada en tierra Will, salgan de aquí

- No…

- Will debemos irnos el Holandés se hundirá – informa Miguel mientras Gibbs y él tomaban a Will y lo sacaban de allí a la fuerza.

A los pocos minutos de salir de allí vieron como el barco maldito se hundía con toda una tripulación acercándose a Jack con Robert a la cabeza.

- ¡¡¡Jack!!! – gritó Will

- Déjalo ir Will, era su deseo

- Gibbs tiene razón joven Turner, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer – los tres hombres se fueron al Perla Negra donde esperaron que todo se calmara

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando el Holandés Errante surgió de las aguas con un brillo diferente, en el interior se podía apreciar como sus tripulantes volvían a ser humanos gracias a su nuevo capitán.

- Su amigo quiere verlos – informa Robert apareciendo en el Perla Negra

- Capitán Halliwell – dice Miguel asombrado

- Miguel, me alegra verte – saluda el pirata – Jack los espera en el Holandés – comenta el hombre antes de desaparecer. Miguel, Gibbs, Will y Barbossa subieron a un bote para luego abordar el imponente Holandés.

- Mis amigos… - saluda Jack mientras se acercaba a ellos; lucía diferente, comenzando por la gran cicatriz en su pecho, junto en el lugar donde había estado su corazón

- Jack… - el primero en hablar fue Barbossa que estaba más que sorprendido, pero aún así decidó hacer un comentario – la muerte te favorece

- Lo mismo digo de ti Héctor, la muerte te favoreció algo – responde riendo – Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron…

- Te fallamos Jack, Susan no sobrevivió – comenta Miguel triste

- mi estimado Miguel, se que querías a Susan como a tu hija, pero pasó lo que debía pasar, no te lamentes por sucesos que ya no se pueden remediar – consuela Jack – pero no los he llamado para eso… Aún quedan tres navíos sin dueño y hay que buscarles uno con urgencia- Los cuatro hombres se quedan sin habla - Will, el Perla Negra te pertenece ahora, por supuesto con Gibbs como tu primero de abordo

- Pero Jack… - trata de contradecir Will

- La decisión está tomada amigo mío, no discutas y sólo acepta

- El Escorpión ahora es suyo capitán Barbossa – dice Robert apareciendo de la nada – hágale honor a su nombre y sus predecesores

- Así lo haré capitán, muchas gracias por este maravilloso obsequio – agradece el pirata con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Y aún queda uno… - acota Robert

- El Zafiro… - comienza Jack – es una decisión fácil, no puedo hacer otra cosa que entregárselo a quien lo cuidó por tanto tiempo, Miguel…- llama el pirata – El Zafiro es tuyo ahora, Susan quería que así fuera

- Gracias capitán, le haré honor al nombre de Susan – agradece Miguel con un dejo de tristeza

- Llegará el día en que toda esa tristeza se vuelva en júbilo mi querido amigo, ya lo verás – tranquiliza Jack – Bien amigos creo que es momento que ustedes vuelvan a sus barcos y rehagan sus vidas, mi misión de ahora en adelante está muy clara

- Te extrañaremos Jack…- se despide Gibbs

- Igual yo…bien ¡Largo de mi barco perros de agua dulce! – se despide Jack con su característico humor, los cuatro hombres abandonan el Holandés Errante y se van a sus respectivos barcos.

- Fue muy noble lo que hiciste Jack… No cualquiera regala tres barcos de su propiedad – comenta Robert una vez que estuvieron solos

- Uno era de usted y bueno el de Susan… siempre quiso que lo tuviera Miguel

- Hablando de ella ¿la extrañas?

- Mas que al ron…

- Robert sonríe cosa que no pasa desapercibida Jack – descansa Jack fue un día largo

Jack se va a la cabina que un día perteneció a Davy Jones y ahora le pertenecía a él, se adentró y cerró los ojos apoyándose en la puerta.

- ¿Le teme a la muerte capitán Sparrow? – sonó una voz en el lugar que sacó de sus pensamientos a Jack

- Era una voz muy familiar para el pirata, demasiado familiar, abrió los ojos y lo que vio hizo que se quedara helado – Susan…

- No creerías que te ibas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí ¿o si? – preguntó Susan, sentada en la silla del escritorio

- Pero como es esto posible… - susurra el pirata acercándose a la mujer

- Supongo que le tengo miedo a la muerte – responde rodeando el cuello del hombre con sus brazos

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a vivir 100 años bajo mi mando? – pregunta Jack tomando la cintura de la joven

- Estaría dispuesta a vivir la eternidad junto a ti

- Entonces, bienvenida a la tripulación del Holandés Errante señorita Halliwell – finalizó Jack cerrando la distanciaron un dulce beso.

**FIN**


End file.
